My love for you is forever!
by snitchykun
Summary: Natsume is desperate to rescue Mikan, will he succeed? Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who the heck is he?

Well guys I'm always going to use Mikan's and Natsume's POV..okay?haha

**Natsume's POV**

It is another ordinary day for our gorgeous hero. As usual sitting under the Sakura tree, reading his favorite manga and waiting for his girlfriend Mikan Sakura.

"Where the heck is that idiot now?"Natsume blurt out.

Then suddenly something caught his eyes. A young brunette running towards his direction.

"Nat-kun…"Mikan shouted.."Sorry,I'm late.I had an accident with my last class."

"Hn..Idiot!What did you do this time..?"

**Mikan's POV**

_**Flashback..**_

_I was running down the hall, making my way to __**our **__Sakura Tree "oh gosh im late nat-kun will surely kill me"..when suddenly a boy bumped me with his tray of food._

"_oh sorry.I wasn't me help you."I said._

"_You stupid girl now look what you've done."the boy said._

_MY MY WHAT AN ATTITUDE..LET ME LOOK AT THIS BOY'S FACE…Then I sudden rush of happiness came to me…._

"_Fujiwara?…"I said._

"_Mikan?Is that you?"He asked me._

"_Of course it's me, who else wears pigtails at this age huh?hahaha..I so missed you."I said and hugged him._

_He hugged me back and then I remembered that I was going to see Nat-kun._

"_Oh my gosh, I gotta next time."I hurriedly said and went running AGAIN.._

_And then I saw Nat-kun lying lazily under __**our **__sakura tree.._

_~end of flashback~_

I told Natsume what had happened. At first he was silent,but after I told him that I hugged Fujiwara that's when he changed his reaction. I caught the-you-are-so-dead-look or normally what I call "the jealousy look."That's when I realized…..

Natsume NEVER EVER wants me to get too NEAR to a GUY..oh..busted!

"WHAT?YOU HUGGED HIM?"Natsume said angrily.

"Well,Fujiwara isn't just somebody. He is a childhood friend aside from you,hotaru and ruka."I said. [A/N: MIkan and the gang are with each other since they were kids.]

"Then why the hell don't I know him?"He said.

"Because he is too shy to get along with you THEN. Natsume relax."I said reassuringly.

"Then don't get too near ?"He said.

"Ok. Well are you jealous of him?"I asked stupidly.

" course….NOT..In your dreams polkadots."He said.

"Natsume, you are such a meany and a jerk..But I love you.."I said and kissed him on the lips.

"As I love you."He said between kisses. We kissed each other for a few minutes and we decided to go back to our dorm.

**Natsume's POV**

As I walked Mikan to her room. Someone behind us shouted her name.

"Mikan!"IT said.

And suddenly anger flowed through me. Because I recognized it as a boy's voice that I'm not familiar with.

As I turned around I saw a guy with a red hair,blue eyes,and a piercing in his left ear._who the heck is this punk, maybe I should burn him.._

"Hey!How are you?"Mikan said happily.

_Who the hell is this guy and why is Mikan being extra sweet with him?_

_**She's only being friendly you know **_said his conscience

_Whatever. I'm gonna burn him._

"Mikan,WHO THE HECK IS HE?"I said.

"Oh. This is Fujiwara."Mikan said happily.

"Oh..So you're that guy ."I said bluntly.

"Hi! I am Fujiwara Kuroi and you are?"He said.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's boyfriend."I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh.."is just he said.

"Well, we got to go..right Mikan?"I said in a serious tone.

"Ok. Well see you tomorrow Fujiwara.."She said and smiled at him.

SMILED!SMILED! This guy is gonna die. Someday. YOU will ALL see..{evil aura filling in..hmm just imagined villains having evil plan and having a dark aura on the background..you get the point!HAHAHAHA}

As we entered Mikan's room…

"Oyasuminasai Idiot!"I said and kissed her on the lips with such passion that she responded it with equivalent intensity.

"Goodnight Natsume. I love you pervert!"she said and closed the door.

As I was on my way to my room with Ruka, I saw a door half open. A saw a sign on the door saying _Fujiwara's Room._

_Hmm.. would I find in this room?_

_**Uhm..you know you should respect other's privacy.**_said his conscience.

_Oh shut the hell up._

As I entered the room. I saw a clean room. It is neat unusual for a boy.

_Maybe he's a gay._

_**Well,Ruka is neat. Is he a gay?**_

_You have a point._

As I scanned a room a particular notebook caught my attention. It said "Love of my life."

_Soo Gay..:]_

As I opened the notebook anger came to me at once. It is a notebook full of Mikan's picture since we were kids up to the present.

_This guys is so obsess with Mikan.I should protect her away from this guy._

I heard footsteps coming in. I gotta to act fast so I went out of the window and closed it.

But a gust of wind slammed me to a tree. And ice spears start forming above my head . Instinctively a threw a ball of fire to eat and move.

_'s alice were that?_...

* * *

End of chapter 1.

So how was it. Too romantic,plain?what? tell me!give me reviews.

And I have a feeling you know whose alices they belong..*wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The nightmare**

**Well, in these chapter is where the dream can mean a different interpretation or it is the dream itself. Find it yourself.**

* * *

_**Replies from your reviews:**_

_**Michan-**__you are so baaaad..hahahaha..don't hate fujiwara..just kill him..hahaha..joke..:D_

_**Diamondpetals18-**__hahahaha..thanks for the wonderful review..:)_

**_iWishUponAShootingStar-_**_yes..it will most likely to be a love triangle..even a rectangle..:))))_

_

* * *

_

_**Previous:**_

_As I opened the notebook anger came to me at once. It is a notebook full of Mikan's picture since we were kids up to the present._

_This guys is so obsess with Mikan.I should protect her away from this guy._

_I heard footsteps coming in. I gotta to act fast so I went out of the window and closed it._

_But a gust of wind slammed me to a tree. And ice spears start forming above my head . Instinctively I threw a ball of fire to escape and move._

_'s alice were that?..._

**Natsume's POV**

_That was a close call._ I told myself. So I went straight to our room to tell Ruka about my problem. But I was shocked to find what was happening in the room.. Ruka and Hotaru making out. [A/N: I am not a pervert. It was just a suggestion from my cousin. Hehehehe.. To make it more spicy )))]

"Na..Na..Nat..Natsume.."Ruka said.

"Well,well..Ruka and the ice queen having fun huh?"I said with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing should go out of this room Natsume."Hotaru said coldly.

"Even that baka shouldn't know."She added.

"Well Hotaru I'm cold hearted like you. So I am not afraid to tell this to the whole campus. Let me be the one to give you the taste of your own medicine. BLACKMAILING. "I said with a poker face.

"Why you.!"Hotaru said angrily.

"Give me 500,000 yen to keep quiet about this event. And that's it."I said coolly.

"Fine. But I swear **HYUUGA**,you will have your day. And I promise you I will be the one to crush you!"Hotaru said coolly and icily that ice started to form in the room..(hehehe..how cold is she?hahaha)

"But not today."I said.

"Just deposit it in my bank account."I added.

"Woaah..Guys. Why don't I take Hotaru to her room and we talk Natsume? I am not good at intense yet cold event."Ruka said.

"SHUT UP!"I and Hotaru both said. And we both glared at Ruka.

"Why are you both so mean to me?"Ruka said. teary eyed. [A/N: teary eyed while doing the puppy eyed thingy..oh I know you get me..hahaha..i hope.]

"Well Ruka you need to buy me the most expensive dessert tomorrow.."Hotaru .

And Hotaru turned her attention to me.

"Oyasuminasai Hyuuga. Don't forget my warning."She said.

"Goodbye you two idiots. I need to go or else that baka will be crying."She said and then left.

"Anyways Natsume. What are we gonna talk about? "Ruka said. [A/N: ruka knows natsume too well that even natsume doesn't say it. He got ..]

"Earlier this day,before I caught you and hotaru doing that(I said it with a ruka blushed a little.),I entered a certain room.."I started.

"Go on."Ruka said.

"The room belonged to Fujiwara."I said.

"Who the hell is Fujiwara?"Ruka said.

"Mikan's other childhood friend aside from us."I said bitterly.

"But..I thought it's just us."Ruka said sadly..

"Yeah..me too..So as I was saying I entered his room…"but I was cut off by Ruka..

"Oh..But woah!Natsume!Respect other's privacy."Ruka said.

"Tsk!As if I would do that."I said it as -a-matter-of-fact.

"!you're the famous oh so great Natsume !"Ruka said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to finish what had happened or I'm gonna burn those pretty hair of yours?"I said it in the most threating way I could be. [A/N:Natsume is too harsh sometimes don't yah think?]

Gulped. "Ahmm..Please continue."Ruka said.

"As I entered the room I saw this particular notebook of his. And guess what. It is filled with Mikan's pictures.. Since we were kids up to now."I said trying to stop the anger that is forming when remembering that scene.

"Wow..So did you burned it?"Ruka said.

Dang! I forgot to burn that stupid piece of shit!.. "No. But I will next time."I said.

"But I need to be careful the next time I'm gonna attempt to enter his room."I added.

"Why Natsume? That guy is just a piece of junk."Ruka said.

"His alices are strong."I said.

"Woah!Did I heard you right.._**ALICES**_?"

"Yeah. I think he got the wind alice and the ice alice as well."I said.

"Dang! This guy is gonna be a one of a heck of a challenge."Ruka said.

"But I'll outsmart him. You'll see.."I aura filling me..bwahahahahahah :]

"Yeah. I'm there to witness it. And also I'm going to help you. What are friends for right?"Ruka said.

"Yeah! I'm glad you're my bestfriend and not koko."I said and messed his hair.[A/N:you know the thing that a big brother to his younger mess-your-hair-thingy..oh..just get the ]

"Well Natsume it's getting late. Let's sleep shall we?"Ruka asked and I agreed easily. I'm tired. And I went to my dreamworld. Only thinking of my MIKAN..

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up from a nightmare.

It was about Natsume and me having the great time of our lives when suddenly a _**guy**_ froze Natsume. Natsume melt the ice. Then the guy released a thousand of ice spears. I used my barrier alice.[A/N: in these story. Mikan has the stealing,erase and copy alice or commonly known as **SEC** alice aside from she got all the alices a person could ever she is the **MOST** powerful alice user that ever lived.. back to the story.]And then I used my deadliest alice. The killing alice. This alice moves in with the dark and finds the person I want to die. It also consumes most of my energy and my life span. So,it begins. And then I felt it come back to me meaning it was finished. And I felt my energy draining. I went to find the body of the person I killed. I was shocked to find who it was.. It was ….

* * *

End of Chapter 2..

So how was it? I need reviews..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Break up…..**

**This chapter is gonna be spicy….you'll see..:)**

_**Previous:**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I woke up from a nightmare._

_It was about Natsume and me having the great time of our lives when suddenly a __**guy**__ froze Natsume. Natsume melt the ice. Then the guy released a thousand of ice spears. I used my barrier alice.[A/N: in these story. Mikan has the stealing,erase and copy alice or commonly known as __**SEC**__ alice aside from she got all the alices a person could ever she is the __**MOST**__ powerful alice user that ever lived.. back to the story.]And then I used my deadliest alice. The killing alice. This alice moves in with the dark and finds the person I want to die. It also consumes most of my energy and my life span. So,it begins. And then I felt it come back to me meaning it was finished. And I felt my energy draining. I went to find the body of the person I killed. I was shocked to find who it was.. It was …._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"That was weird.."I said as a sweat escape from my forehead.

I went to Hotaru's bedroom. [A/N: they maybe sharing the same room but that doesn't mean that they share the same bed more specifically the bedroom..their room was sooo big…in short they are both rich. :DDD..back to the story..]

As I entered the room, I found out that Hotaru wasn't there. But the weird part was the door was unlocked. _Hotaru isn't this careless,oh no! what if something bad has happened to her? OH MYYYY!_.But I tried to shake the thought off. _Maybe she's just walking around the dorm._ So, I went outside of our room to look for her.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Fujiwara.

"Ohayogozaimasu Fuji-kun. "I said trying to keep myself calm from the thought that Hotaru MIGHT be in danger.

"Oi,Mikan..why the long face?"Fujiwara said filled with concern.

"Huh? Am I that obvious?"I tried to laugh,but it was too dull. Even for me.

"Ei. Mikan,you don't have to pretend when im the one in front of what's your problem?"

"I didn't saw Hotaru this morning and I'm worried."There.I said it.

"Hahahahaha!"And Fujiwara laughed and laughed. _And I was like "WAAAAHH!"has this guy turned into psycho or something. I said I was worried about my friend and he just LAUGHED! He must be INSANE!_

"Mikan,you worry too much. What if Hotaru just went out to get some fresh air. Hahaha.. I didn't know you are that paranoid."And he went on. Laughing.

"Whatever Fujiwara! I hate you! Hmpf!"And I puffed my cheeks to make it look that I'm serious about what I said.

"Aww.. Mikan-chan don't be like that. And before I forgot you look so cute when you puff your cheeks like that."And he pinched my cheeks. I was shocked at what he did and blushed. _Behave Mikan! You ARE in a relationship with NATSUME HYUUGA. The one you !_

"Well…I…I…got-..gotta go." And I ran to the garden to look for my bestfriend.

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

_My plans are becoming into reality….Soon…Mikan will be MINE! And before that I need to disintegrate that HYUUGA guy._

As soon as Mikan was out of my sight I just walked around. I don't know where to go but all I know is that I needed to go somewhere. _And where is that somewhere?_ His mind asked. Then something crossed my mind. _What if I go to Mikan's room? to do my own research of what has happened this past few years._ His naughty thought was brilliant.

I was on my way to the girls' dorm when someone behind me spoke.

"Where the hell do you think you're going huh?."

I do not need to look to know who owns that irritating voice.

"Somewhere. Why the sudden care Hyuuga?"I said it with a smirk.

"Tsk. You'll be dead first before I care."

"Well maybe I'm already dead. Or I am only seeing your ghost." smiling this time

"What do you mean by that?" He said like I'm no threat at ALL.

I felt that he just insulted me.

"So you think I'm kidding huh? Well be very careful Hyuuga"then I used my wind alice to make a small Hurricane. "I have 2 dangerous alices,you only have one. I have the same experienced just like you. And I'm planning to get Mikan away from you. From the easy way or the HARD way." And I flashed an evil grin.

That hit Natsume's patient. Suddenly the temperature rises frantically.

"If you dare to hurt Mikan,or just try to touch one strand of her hair. I will kill you."Then he created a small fire. But that fire isn't ordinary. It's like it is ALIVE. And I can see its rage. Then suddenly the red fire turned to a blue flame.

"Are you threatening me?" I shouted it. _Don't loose your cool Fujiwara._

"No"he said coolly. "Just warning you."

"Oh by the way Fujiwara, I don't care if you have a million of alices. Because it would only lead to one thing or two things. One to your failure."

"What's the other one huh?"

"Two. To your DEATH." He smiled after he said it.

"Well, maybe. But it is better to see results than just blabbering about it right? I know your strengths. But l also know your only weakness." I smiled.

"Hn."

"You don't know anything about me Hyuuga. And that is one of your biggest disadvantage."

Then we stopped showing off our alices when students started to come out of their rooms.

"Nice to have a little chit chat with you Hyuuga. My stay here will be exciting."

"I'll make sure you will feel hell."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"I'll make sure you will feel hell." I said.

Then I left that bastard and went to my room to take my shower and wear my school uniform. As if I'll go to class.

The reason why I woke up early is to see Mikan's lovely face. I always feel calm whenever I see her lovely face. It is like a face of an angel.

"Natsume." Ruka said.

"What?" I said irritatingly.

"Woah. Do you have a bad morning. Let me guess, you didn't saw Mikan's lovely face this morning." He said it as-of-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. And worse I have a small talk with Fujiwara." And I told him our conversation.

"That BASTARD. Let's kill him." He said angrily.

"Hn. Ruka. I think I influenced you too much that you are becoming violent." I said with a chuckle.

"But Natsu-"

"It's all right Ruka. I always come up with a plan. And besides I'm Natsume Hyuuga." I said with a loopside smile.

"Just don't forget that I'm always on your side ne?"

"Of course, you are my girly bestfriend who fell inlove with the ice queen."

Then Ruka blushed. I don't know if it is the shame or the fact that it is all true..hmmm..

"Well Ruka I need to find that baka because I don't want a snake around my angel. See ya" And I left the room.

_Where could that baka be?_Hmmm… First I checked her room._she's not here._ Then Imai's room. _They are not here either._ I went to the kitchen and Alas I found the two idiots.

"Hey. You two baffoons. Where have you been?"

"Call me that again and I swear Hyuuga you will be the first one to taste my 6th generation baka gun" Imai said coldly.

"Mou.. Natsume.. you are such meany. I just found Hotaru you know." Mikan said with a cute sad face.

_Damn! How can she be still look cute while her face look sad._

_**Well first of all idiot. YOU love her. But you need to be awfully careful because Persona is still watching you. And that Fujiwara guy told you earlier that he's gonna take her from you.**_

"Natsume. Are you okay?"Mikan said. Interrupting my thinking.

"Hn."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Natsume you are lying."

"Imai I'll give a 5000 rabbits let me be the first one to use your latest baka gun to this BAKA."

"Deal." And Imai gave me her baka gun. Then I shoot it to Mikan. And it was a bull's eye.

"Natsume. You really are mean. I'm gonna tell this to Ruka-pyon and Fuji-kun." She said it while laughing idiotically and run toward the Class B room.

_Wait did I heard her right. FUJIWARA guy. She'll go to that guy. HELL NO! And we're the same.I'm Natsume-kun while he is Fuji-kun. DAMN!_

So I ran after her. I got her on the hallway. Where students are busy trying get to their own rooms.

"You are not going to talk to that Fujiwara guy." I said angrily.

"Natsume. He's my friend. A childhood friend to be exact."

"But I'm telling you to keep away from him. He's up to no good."

"Are you tellingme this for my sake or for YOUR sake?"

_Damn! This girl is impossible!_

"Of course for your sake. You know that you are always my first priority. " I said it trying to calm my rage.

"You are jealous Natsume. You are jealous of Fuji-kun."

"Yes. But that's a different matter."

Then I heard no response. But instead I saw a tear escape from her cheek. _Shit. I made her cry. Again._

"Mikan." I said in a hurtful tone.

"Natsume, I hate you! I thought you trust me. You always let jealousy take the best of you. I thought we've clear this issue after your last mission."

"Mikan."

"You disgust me Natsume. I want to break up with you."

Then that blew away my cool.

"WHAT THE? You are breaking up with me because of this? You are so shallow. After what we've been through."

But before she could answer. Fujiwara came up.

"Hey Mikan, is this bastard hurting you?"

"Stay away from this Fujiwara and get away from her."

"Stop it!" Mikan shouted. "I hate you both! Get away from me. The both of you."

"Wait Mikan! Before you go please remember this." After Fujiwara said that. He grabbed Mikan's shoulders and he kissed Mikan.

_DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!_ He must be DEAD.

I saw Mikan's 's blank.

"How dare you Fujiwara? DIE!" And I started to throw my red flames.

"It's on Natsume." Then he produced a tornado. The students are now screaming.

"If that's how you want to play." Then I produce a bigger flame and I tried my best to make my flames swirl around the tornado. I was successful. I now control the tornado.

Fujiwara's faced was shocked. _Don't mess with the Black cat._

Then something went wrong….

* * *

End of Chapter 3..

So how was it..? Need Reviews..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Is this end?...**

**Does it refer to natsume and mikan's relationship? Or is this about the battle..we will soon find out..**

_**Previous:**_

"_WHAT THE? You are breaking up with me because of this? You are so shallow. After what we've been through."_

_But before she could answer. Fujiwara came up._

"_Hey Mikan, is this bastard hurting you?"_

"_Stay away from this Fujiwara and get away from her."_

"_Stop it!" Mikan shouted. "I hate you both! Get away from me. The both of you."_

"_Wait Mikan! Before you go please remember this." After Fujiwara said that. He grabbed Mikan's shoulders and he kissed Mikan._

_DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!DEATH! He must be DEAD._

_I saw Mikan's 's blank._

"_How dare you Fujiwara? DIE!" And I started to throw my red flames._

"_It's on Natsume." Then he produced a tornado. The students are now screaming._

"_If that's how you want to play." Then I produce a bigger flame and I tried my best to make my flames swirl around the tornado. I was successful. I now control the tornado._

_Fujiwara's faced was shocked. Don't mess with the Black cat._

_**Then something went wrong….**_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I know I was winning. But something strange happened. The tornado with flames just evaporated from nowhere. And I only know one person who could do this. _Mikan._

"I said STOP it." Mikan shouted.

"Mi-"Fujiwara was about say her name but she cut him off.

"YOU! How dare you kiss me in front of Natsume!"After she said that. She slapped him hard on his face.

"I might be saying those words, but I love Natsume. With all my heart." She said it while looking at me.

"I love him so much that I'll give him my life if I have to." Mikan said.

And right there, at that very moment I went to her and kissed her passionately. Letting her know or rather feel how much I love her. How much I'm happy that she choose me over that Fujiwara guy.

"How dare you Mikan! Embarrassing me in front of this crowd. I'll make you pay. I'll make both of you suffer slowly and painfully." And with that he walked out.

Suddenly students started buzzing. Good thing Narumi-sensei where there to make sure we are out of trouble. I never thought I'll say this but I'm so glad to see that gay teacher of ours.

"Ok. Students go back to your respective classrooms. There was nothing to see over there ok." He said.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei."I said.

"Why. Your welcome natsume."

"Well, don't expet me to say that again."

"Of course."

Then my attention went to Mikan.

"Mikan, are you all right?"

"Yes Natsume. I just want to say I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier. I thought you were making stuffs about Fuji.. But I was wrong.." Then she started to cry.

"Sshhh.. Mikan. It's over now..Ok? Just don't leave me."And I started to make her feel better.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Yes Natsume. I just want to say I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier. I thought you were making stuffs about Fuji.. But I was wrong.." Then I started to cry.

"Sshhh.. Mikan. It's over now..Ok? Just don't leave me."And Natsume started to make me feel better.

"I caused this trouble. If Persona knows what happened earlier you'll be in troble. I'm sorry Natsume-kun."

"Stop apologizing polka. I can handle him."

"Don't worry. I deleted the memories of the students. And Fujiwara's as well."

"You did?"

"Yup. I won't let that Persona hurt my Natsume,you know."

"You are unusually sweet polka."

"C'mon..I am always like this whenever I'm in trouble you know."

"Well you are..but for now let's attend our class shall we?"

"Of course." And we both walked hand in hand.

As we entered our room ,it was a free period. _Thank goodness_. I saw my bestfriend Hotaru and my friends: Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Monchu, Sumire giving us worried glances and I answered their glances with a smile.. Then I saw little youichi asking me to carry him as me and natsume reached our spot.

"Carry me ugly monkey."

"Mou..You are a meany." But I carried him anyway.

"Whatever cazy lady.

"Stinky kid!"

"Horse like woman"

"Psycho troll"

"Li-"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?"Natsume shouted.

"Sorry Natsume-kun." Me and youichi said.

"Good." And covered his face with the latest issue of his favourite manga and went back to resume his nap.

_Such a moody person. He was sweet earlier and now he was grumpy. Maybe he has PMS._ And I giggled at the thought.

"Why are you giggling by yourself?" Anna said.

"She thinks Natsume has PMS." Koko said reading my mind.

_Read my mind again Koko, and I swear I will read your mind._(with a serious mind tone. Usually what nastume use.)

"Seriosly Mikan.. grow up.." My other friends said.

"OFW."

"HUH?"

"Gosh. You don't know."

"Well if we know do you think we will have this expression in our face."

"It means: Okay Fine Whatever."

"Sheesh mikan." And they rolled their eyes.

"So,mikan did you really ask natsume to break up with you?" They asked. And I cringed when I remember what happened earlier.

"Stop it guys. Mikan is exhausted." Hotaru said. _Im so lucky she's my bestfriend. She maybe insensitive all the time but I know she has a kind heart._

"No,it's okay Hotaru. Well yes I did because I thought Natsume was over reacting with Fujiwara but I was wrong so I took back what I said."

"Aww.. And then I thought I have a chance to seduce natsume-kun." Sumire said and with that Hotaru and Koko hit her with a BAKA gun..

"Mou.. I was just kidding." Sumire said.

I am so glad it's like a feel so normal. Like _that_ never really happened. But then How was Fujiwara today? Oh well. All I know is that I am so happy.

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

I feel like shit today so I decided not to attend any class for today. My hand reached the cheek that Mikan slapped. _DAMN! It hurts. But atleast she knows how to slap._

Then suddenly I remembered the first time we met each other.

* * *

End of Chapter 4….

Ok2! Don't kill me. I know it is kinda short. I'll make it up to you at chapter 5.

I will give you the idea. Chapter 5 will be all about Fujiwara's past,how he met Mikan. How he ended up… ooops.. too much… In short it is Fujiwara's introduction. So don't miss it. I will make it lengthy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fujiwara's Past—Part 1**

**Now you will know more about Fuji-kun. Will it be a bright or dark past? Is it worth reminiscing or not?. Let's find out shall we..**

_**Previous:**_

_**Fujiwara's POV**_

_I feel like shit today so I decided not to attend any class for today. My hand reached the cheek that Mikan slapped. DAMN! It hurts. But at least she knows how to slap._

_Then suddenly I remembered the first time we met each other…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was a young lad who fell in love with a beautiful girl. The lad's name was Katsui and the girl's name was Yuki. They love each other so much that they have conquered many trials in their life. When they have reached their legal age, they decided to get married. One day Katsui heard that Yuki was pregnant. He was so happy because finally he's gonna have a child. The doctor said that it would be a baby boy. Katsui feels that he is the luckiest man on earth.

"Yuki,did you hear? We're gonna have a son. I will be a father soon."Katsui said happily.

"Yes dear. And I am very happy as well. I promise to be a good mother to our child." Yuki said it with a smile.

"I want to name our son Fujiwara." After Katsui said that he kissed his wife.

"Fujiwara? Sounds cute. Fujiwara will be the fruit of our eternal love." And she responded to her husband's intense kiss.

"Ehem." The doctor said.

"Sorry doc,we're just emotional right now. We're happy that I could explode." Katsui said then laughed.

"It's all right. But I have to warn you." The doctor said.

"What is it doc?"Katsui said. Worried this time.

"Your wife has a very serious case of pregnant woman." The doc said.

"What doc, is there a problem with the baby? Or me?" Yuki said. Evident in her voice that she is frustrated and scared.

"Well the baby's attachment to your womb is very weak. You can be easily miscarriage. And you have 90% risk on delivering that baby. I am not scaring both of you, I just want to warn you. I don't want you to lose your baby. Ok?" The doctor said while giving us worried glances.

"Don't worry doc, I'll take care of my wife and my baby." Katsui said in a serious tone and with determination

"I won't let anything happen to them."

Yuki's heart was so overwhelmed on what she heard. _I really made a right decision when I married this guy. He truly loves me and I truly love him. I can't ask for more._ She said these things to herself.

After that day Katsui has been very protective/concerned/worried about Yuki. He never lets Yuki do household chores, so he decided to hire a maid. So, the only things that she was allowed to do were to eat, to relax, do things that can keep her entertained and to sleep. [A/N: I usually do these stuffs. Hihihihi.. back to the story.].

* * *

The couple could not ask for more. They are having the time of their lives and now their family will grew bigger because they're gonna have a son. But there is a famous quote which says "All great things must come to an end."

One rainy evening, Yuki was feeling uneasy. You may ask why? Because Katsui hasn't arrived yet. It was past 8 in the evening for crying out loud.

"Calm yourself Yuki. Maybe Katsui was caught by traffic. Yeah maybe." Yuki told herself rather convincing.

An hour passed….

"Katsui where are you? Maybe I should call him."

So Yuki dialled Katsui's cellphone number.

"_**The subscriber cannot be reached. Pleased try again later. **_" Then dial tone played.

"Katsui you are making me worried and nervous. Where are you? Did you get in trouble? " Yuki is now crying… She tried to call Katsui's company. [A/N: Katsui owns the company. So they are dirty rich. Kidding. Just rich. Yuki also came from a rich family. But theirs is on fashion line. While Katsui's family are real estate business. Ok back to Yuki.]

"Hello?" Yuki said.

"Yes?" Katsui's secretary answered.

"I am Katsui's wife. Yuki. I am looking for him. Where is he? Is he in a meeting?"

"Oh. Ma'am it's you. Sir Katsui left two hours ago. Is he not there?"

_I am gonna strangle this lady. Am I gonna make a call if my husband is here? STUPIDITY!ugh!_ Yuki told to herself.

"Apparently he is still not here. Did he say something about where he'll go?"

"He said that he will go straight to your house because he misses his beautiful wife already. Ma'am maybe sir is just buying stuffs for you. Don't worry ma'am if he calls here. I will let you know."

_She maybe stupid but she has a kind heart._ Yuki said through her mind.

"Arigato. That would really help." And Yuki ended the call..

_Where are you Katsui? Me and the baby are worried._ And Yuki sighed.

Yuki went to the living room to watch something that could distract her. She picked NBA play offs. [A/N: I know it is not girly girl. But hey! I am a huge fan of NBA. besides it said that to distract her not to entertain her. Bleeeh :P]

Then the phone ringed. I hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Katsui is this you?" Yuki said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I am not Katsui. I am from J-Ten Hospital."

Then the rush of fear just crept all over Yuki.

"Why did you call?" Yuki said in a cold tone.

"It is because of your husband Katsui."

Then it is like a bucket of cold water was washed all over her body. _I think I know where this is gonna end. Please oh please not Katsui I need him, his baby needs him. We need him._ Yuki's mind was screaming.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, you see. Uhm I don't know how t-" But he was cut off by Yuki.

"Just tell me DARN it!"

"Katsui's dead. He died in a car accident when a truck overtakes. The truck hit his car pretty hard that…."

* * *

_Katsui's dead. _That's the only thing that processed on Yuki's mind. She started to space out. She started to cry. She started to scream.. She wanted to die.. She didn't expect to be left alone. _Katsui, why did you break a promise? I thought we're in this together. I thought you are never gonna leave me. How can I survive without you by my side? You have the other half of my heart. And you are the half of my heart. But now that you are gone… I don't know how to breathe, how to live. Katsui… I love you. I love you so much. You are my sunshine in every storm. You are my knight in shining armor when I'm a damsel in distress. Katsui… why you?why you? Why not just a low life criminal took your place.?why.._ And with that Yuki cried her heart out…

"Miss Yuki." And with that she started to think straight a little bit.

"Where is J-Ten Hospital?"

And the doctor gave the direction. She went there as fast as she could. There she saw her husband's lifeless body. And then she started to cry again and again.

* * *

**After 3 days…..**

Yuki was now staring at the grave of his husband. She didn't know what to do. She hasn't been eating right. But she tries. For the sake of their baby. Her family and Katsui's family has been helping her out to move on. They are the ones caring for her these last couple of days. She was grateful because she doesn't feel that alone anymore.

"Katsui I promised to born this child, our child, even if it takes away my own life." And she rubbed her tummy.

"If ever I survived the delivery I would make sure he would grow into a fine man. Just like you." And fresh tears started to roll on her cheeks.

* * *

**After 8 months…**

_Today is the day._ Yuka said to herself. She rubbed her watermelon-like-tummy.

"Baby Fuji..you will soon see how beautiful the world is. I just wish that your father is by my side on this special day but he is now in heaven. Don't be sad because he is now happy where he is right now. He'll be looking at us from above and at night he becomes a very bright star. Ok?"And she rubs her tummy more.

"I hope both of us will make it through the operation." Yuki said it sadly. Because she knows that either one of them might die or maybe both of them. But there is only 1% possibility that they can both survive.

"Katsui, please help us make it through." Yuki said.

Around 12nn Yuki felt the most painful pain in her stomach.

"AHHH!" _Oh no.. the baby is coming._

"Kisame! Help! The baby is coming."

"What? Ok, I will rush you to the hospital." Kisame said. [A/N: Kisame is Yuki's older brother. Her brother started to live with her after Katsui died. Kisame is known as the cold hearted demon in the line of business. But when it comes to his younger sister he becomes as soft as a marshmallow. And that is his secret well except from his family. Ok back to the story. I'm kinda nervous too you know..hahaha]

So Yuki was rushed in the hospital by Kisame. She was sent immediately to the delivery room.. She is having a hard time giving birth. It's been 10 hours and still not finish.

* * *

**Outside the delivery room.**

"Doc, make sure my sister's gonna live." Kisame said in a very dangerous tone.

"I would do my best. But there is only 1 %chance and she knows it."

"Then do everything. DAMN IT!" And Kisame punched the thick walls of the hospital.

"O…o-f..Of course." The doctor left immediately.

_Don't die on me Yuki. You are my only sibling. Don't leave me._

And then Kisame noticed the weather. It was windy and it started to snow. _Wow…__**wind**__ and __**ice**__. The weather sure is pretty a blizzard is coming._

"Do I take this as a good omen or a bad omen?" And Kisame exhaustedly took his sit.

**Inside the delivery room.**

"Push. Push." The doctor said.

"Iiiihh..Yaaaa.." Yuki said. She is trying her best to deliver the baby as soon as possible.

"There. I can see his head. Push harder Yuki. You can do it.."

"Iiihh..Yaaaaaaa." Yuki who is now exerting more effort.

"Just a little more Yuki.. Push!"

"Iiihh..YAAAAAAA" Yuki gave on all her strength.

"There. I got him."

And Yuki laid her head exhaustedly on the pillow.

"Yuki here is he. He is such a gorgeous boy. He has a raven hair with blue eyes. So kawaii" The doctor said happily as she handed me the baby.[A/N: You heard me right. RAVEN HAIR.. just like natsume's..hihihi]

As soon as I saw my baby. My son. I was dazzled. He is such a gorgeous boy. I have no doubt that this guy will make many girls cry when the time comes.

But Yuki felt something. She felt that she's gonna die. So she said.

"Nurse, please call my brother outside."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Outside the delivery room**

"Sir Kisame, your sister delivered a healthy baby boy. Your nephew."

"Tsk. I don't care about the baby. How's my sister?"

"She's fine. For. Now."

"What do you mean by that?"

But before the doctor could answer..

"Sir Kisame, Miss Yuki is calling for you." The nurse said.

"Ok." And Kisame followed the nurse.

_If only he knew that his sister would die after a few minutes. _Doctor said to herself.

**Inside the delivery room**

"Kisame.." Yuki said.

"Yuki you made it. You're alive."

But Yuki shook her head.

"I just simply delivered the baby. Kisame, promise me that you'll take care of my Fuji-kun. Ok? Take good care of him. I can only trust him to you. In your care."

"Why Yuki? You are not leaving me? You are not leaving us!"

"No Kisame. It's time. My purpose is done. Even though I don't want to but I can't. I reached my finish line. Take care of baby Fuji-kun. Always tell him stories about me and Katsui. Will you do this for me Kisame? My last favour." She said crying while giving her baby to her brother.

"Ok Yuki. For you I would take this baby. I would be his guardian."

"Thank you Kisame. Now I can rest in peace." And with that. The machine which indicated the life line of Yuki went flat. With the last tear that escaped from her close eyes. Kisame can tell that she was happy.

And now he was looking at the baby who caused the DEATH of his sister. Will he loved him like he promised?

* * *

End of Chapter 5

So how was it? Long enough?hahaha..Are you intrigued? So am I.

Please leave reviews.

Special mentions:

Thanks Joseph Merl Robeniol for helping me.. Find the phrase..

**janeryoma**- arigato! :)))

**souffle011**- my goodness.. :)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fujiwara's Past—Part 2**

**Now you will know more about Fuji-kun. Will it be a bright or dark past? Is it worth reminiscing or not?. . This is the middle part of Fujiwara's life… Let's find out if Kisame fulfilled his promise.**

_**Previous:**_

_**Inside the delivery room**_

"_Kisame.." Yuki said._

"_Yuki you made it. You're alive."_

_But Yuki shook her head._

"_I just simply delivered the baby. Kisame, promise me that you'll take care of my Fuji-kun. Ok? Take good care of him. I can only trust him to you. In your care."_

"_Why Yuki? You are not leaving me? You are not leaving us!"_

"_No Kisame. It's time. My purpose is done. Even though I don't want to but I can't. I reached my finish line. Take care of baby Fuji-kun. Always tell him stories about me and Katsui. Will you do this for me Kisame? My last favour." She said crying while giving her baby to her brother._

"_Ok Yuki. For you I would take this baby. I would be his guardian."_

"_Thank you Kisame. Now I can rest in peace." And with that. The machine which indicated the life line of Yuki went flat. With the last tear that escaped from her close eyes. Kisame can tell that she was happy._

_And now he was looking at the baby who caused the DEATH of his sister. Will he love him like he promised?  
_

* * *

**After 5 years….**

Kisame did what he had promised to his dear sister. He became Fujiwara's guardian. He gives what Fujiwara needed. Starting from milk up to clothes, gadgets etc. Except one thing. .Care. He cannot love the **MONSTER **that caused the death of his precious sister.

As for Fujiwara, he didn't have any friends. Rare for a child. He wasn't friendly like normal children. He wants to be alone. His only crave is his uncle's love. He hasn't felt any emotion from him. He hopes that one day he will be loved by his uncle.

As of now, it was 10pm at Okinawa, Japan. Our little Fujiwara is now asleep. Except his Uncle Kisame. Kisame is now at his Lanai. Looking at the stars.

"Yuki, it has been 5 years. But still, I can't forgive Fujiwara. I know it is not his fault. But I know in my heart that I should blame someone. And that someone is Fujiwara." He sighed. Little did he know that someone heard him.

**Fujiwara's POV**

I woke up from a nightmare. I had a dream that some monster took my mother and father. And the worst part of that dream is that I am only watching it. That I didn't do anything. I woke up panting.

"What a horrible nightmare. I should look for Uncle Kisame." And I went outside of my room.

I went to his room to check if he was there. But unfortunately he wasn't. _Where could uncle be?_. So I decided to go to the Lanai. I usually go there if I do not feel happy. When I feel lonely, bothered, uneasy and sad. I was surprised to find Uncle Kisame there. I was about to talk to him when I heard him say.

"Yuki, it has been 5 years. But still, I can't forgive Fujiwara. I know it is not his fault. But I know in my heart that I should blame someone. And that someone is Fujiwara." Then uncle sighed.

I was shocked that I didn't understand what uncle said after that. Uncle said that he blames ME for what had happened to mother. Well, I didn't really ask him what had happened to my parents. I think it was time to ask. [A/N: Fujiwara maybe a kid but he has a mind of I don't know a 20 year old guy. Let's go back shall we?]

"Uncle." I said.

I saw that uncle flinched. _He didn't expect me._

"Fujiwara? Why are you still awake? It is past your bedtime." He said it while his back is still facing me.

"Uncle I had a nightmare."

"Oh."

"Well I didn't come here to discuss that. I am here to ask you uncle about my parents."

I saw how his shoulders became tensed.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I want to know."

"Then let's just discuss this tomorrow. It's late."

"Ok uncle. Tomorrow then. Oyasuminasai."

"Ok."

And then I went straight to my room. _I should prepare my heart and mind about the revelation for tomorrow._

**Kisame's POV**

I am shocked that Fujiwara asked me that. _Can it be that Fujiwara heard what I just said?_ Impossible. _**No it isn't. What if he was there all along?**_

I put my hand on my face. A sign that I am totally frustrated. _Maybe it's time. But what if I hurt that guy's feelings. _Hey, I might be harsh on him but I also have a heart you know. I sighed again.

"Yuki help me. I know you are better than I am in this kind of situation." Then the wind blew gently on my face.

"Thanks Yuki."[A/N: guys I just want to add info that Fujiwara's parents have alices. Yuki has the wind alice while Katsui has the ice alice. But Kisame didn't know. He only thinks that Yuki was just loved by the wind. What a stupid . Peace.]

And I decided to go to bed and sleep. 

* * *

**Fujiwara and **_**Kisame's **_**POV**

[A/N: when it is normal both of them thinks it, when it is bold that's fujiwara, when it is italicized that's kisame. Let your minds . joke. When it is italicized and bold that is me. READY?]

_**Morning came.**_

It is time.

_**Fujiwara and Kisame meet at the living room.**_

"**Uncle I am ready to listen."**

"_Ok then. Here it goes. Let us first start from your father. Your father was the kindest, stupidest, honest and funniest man I have ever met. He usually do stupid mistake but he takes full responsibility of it. Your father married my sister, your mother. And the seed of their love is you. But after a month, your father died in a car accident. Your mother was left all alone so I decided to move in to your mother. I took care of her since then. She became unfriendly. She loves to be alone. She isolated herself. But she always comes back to her old self whenever she visits your father grave. _"_I paused. I felt like crying when I remember the times when I have my sister on my side. When I saw how vulnerable she is. I need to be tough. I reminded myself._

**I cannot believe that THAT had happened. I don't know how to feel. My father died because of some lousy driver. I will avenge him. I swear that I'm gonna kill that guy that cause sorrow to my mother. "Continue uncle."**

"_Then the time came when you needed to see the beauty of this world. Yuki knew that she's gonna have a risk when she does it in a normal way but still she did. Giving birth to you was successful. But saving her life was not. And the hardest part was when she asked me to take care of the person who caused her death. YOU."_

**I don't know how to react. Now I know why my uncle couldn't love me. I killed my own mother. I am a monster. I do not deserve the things I have. My uncle should leave me. I deserved death.. I - but I was cut off by my uncle.**

"_But I was wrong Fuji. It was not your fault. It was fate who took her from me. I was blind because of my hatred or I couldn't find someone to blame. And I also realized that I have the fault as well. If only I persuaded her to do a caesarean delivery this could have been avoided. Forgive me Fuji. Gomenasai."_

_**The two just stared at each other. Fuji who can't believe that those words came from his uncle. And Kisame who finally got rid of his guilt. And after a moment of silence Fujiwara spoke.**_

"**Uncle I forgive you. Let us start a new chapter from our past but for the future. I love you Uncle." I said and hugged my uncle.**

"_Thank you Fuji-kun! I know that your mother is happy to see us getting along." I said. And hugged my nephew. The only relative that I have left. "I promise to protect you even if it costs my life."_

_**From then on the two idiots I mean the two get along day after day. With this, the two changed each other. Fuji started to go outside of their house and play on their village's playground. Kisame started to do household chores and smile again. Such a great effect. But I hope it will last. [Hahaha. What tragedy could happen? Hahaha. Just read my dear readers. hahaha]**_

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

_Such a nice weather. _I thought to myself. _Another great day to go to the playground. But why do I feel that I am missing something. Like I'm not contented playing all by myself. _

"I think I need a friend." I just blurted it out.

Then, I saw four kids coming to the playground. I immediately hide behind the bushes. I'm kinda shy around strangers.

I have never seen these kids before. Hmm. Better observe them. First was a girl who has hazel brown eyes and has chocolate brown hair. She has the cutest smile and her cheerful aura makes me want to go to her and play. Second was also a girl, I THINK, she has purple hair and eyes, her stare looks cold but when she is looking the girl who owns the hazel eyes , she looks soft. Third is a boy who has blonde hair and blue eyes, he smiles a lot like the girl who has brown eyes. He looks friendly. He is also hugging a stuffed animal that looks like a rabbit. And the last one is a raven hair guy like me. But what caught my attention is his eyes. They were crimson red. Rare for a human. And his aura sends me the chill. _I should stay away from this guy. I think he is a bully._

"Hey! Let's play the see saw." Said the brown eyed girl.

"Nah. We don't like to play Mikan. Let's just go home. The playground in our houses are a lot bigger than the village's. and they also have see saws. So let's go. " said the purple haired girl

"But hotaru. I want to play here. Right now. " said the so called "mikan"

"Then we will just leave you here. Just go home before the sun sets." Said the guy with crimson eyes. And the three left the poor girl there.

The girl looks teary eyed and said "How mean. They left me here. How heartless. Now, who will I play with?"

_Maybe it is my chance to have a friend. Go fujiwara. You can do this! _I thought to myself. It took all of my courage to move out of the bushes and go talk to the girl.

"Uhm. Hello." I said.

Then the girl who was sad earlier burst into a wide smile.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. And you are?". And she immediately offered her hand.

I was dumbfounded. Her smile was just wow. Like a ray of sun, it makes me feel happy.

As I accepted her hand, "My name is Fujiwara Kobayashi." And smiled to her.

"Well then, can I call you Fuji-kun? " she said.

"Hai. And can I call you mi-chan?"

"Hai." And she smiled. I smiled as well.

"So, mi-chan wanna play the see saw with me?"

"Of course silly. You are my friend now. "

With that statement, I blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go and play." And she tugged towards the see saw. And from that day, I know that I would not play by myself anymore. 

* * *

**When I went home…..**

"So Fujiwara, how was your day today?" My uncle Kisame asked.

"Great uncle! I made a friend today." I happily said.

"My, my. What wonderful news. What is the name of this friend of yours?"

"Her name is mikan."

"What a lovely name."

"Uncle, do you happen to know where they live?"

"Well, maybe. Do you know their family name?"

"Hai. Sakura."

"Yup. I know. They live the street before us. They are also rich but humble. Their family is great."

"Can we visit them?" Then I do the puppy eye thing.

"Well. Yes, when uncle is no longer busy with our family business. Ok? " Then he patted me on the head.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Arigato Uncle." And I kissed his cheeks.

* * *

From that day that Mikan and I met, she would secretly excuse herself from her friends and we would by the village's playground. I also told her that I don't like many people, that I am not yet ready to mingle with her friends. She understands my sentiments and did not bring her friends when playing with me. We would always bring snacks when playing because she is always hungry.

"Fuji-kun."

"Yes?"

"Do you have secrets?"

"Hm. None. How about you?"

"I have one."

"And what is it?"

"You. Hihihi"

"Then it's alright."

"Fuji-kun, I want to give you this." Then she went closer to me that usual and gave me a full view of her close knuckles.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Blow it first before I open it." Said my cute little friend.

"Hai." Then I gently blow her hand.

She slowly opened it, revealing a silver half heart shaped necklace.

"Wow. It's pretty. But why is it half?"

"Because the other half is mine. It's a symbol of our friendship."

"Thanks mi-chan!" And I hugged her.

"You're welcome Fuji-kun. Hihi." And she giggled and hugged me back as well. 

* * *

**Then one sad afternoon.**

I noticed that mi-chan is not in her cheerful way.

"Is there something wrong mikan?" I was shocked on how it sound so good to say her name from my mouth. So weird.

"There is Fuji-kun." Then tears start to form around her eyes.

"What is it? Did your friends make fun of you again? Or hit you with the baka gun you are telling me? Or did you eat too much?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, Fuji-kun. Me and my family are moving. We are leaving tomorrow."

I was caught off guard. I did not prepare myself for this kind of event. _Mikan is leaving. She's leaving me. _

"Do you know the reason why you are moving to another place?" I asked.

"They said that we need to move closer to the school I am about to enter, they said that, that school is for people who are special."

"Well, you are special. If it is for your own good then go. It's not like it is the end of the world right? Haha." But deep inside I feel so awful.

"But I don't wanna leave this place. I don't wanna leave you." And with that, she cried.

"Hush now mikan. Stop crying. We could always exchange letters. You can give me your address and I'll give you mine and with that, problem solved. Am I right?" And I smiled.

"You are such a genius Fuji-kun. You're actually smarter than Hotaru but don't tell her I said that ok? " She laughed.

I prefer to see her laugh than to cry. Yes. I will miss her so much. She's my only friend after all. I will miss everything about her. And I meant Everything. If only I could come with her. Oh well, at least we can still write each other some letter. That's something to smile about.

"Well, at least I can confidently say that you won't forget me because of this necklace that you gave me and the necklace you are wearing right now. Am I right mi-chan? "

"Of course Fuji-kun." And she tightly hugged me.

"Well, it's getting late michan, it's best to get moving. Let's go home." I smiled.

"But this is the last time I'll be seeing you Fuji-kun. I wanna go home late."

"What if I agree to make a promise with you, will you go home?"

"Hai."

"Ok. Then. Put your right pinkie up and I will raise my right pinkie as well. Then after we made the promise we would lock our pinkies to seal it. Agree?"

"Hai. So what will be our promise?"

"We promise to see each other again after 10 years."

"I promise." Then we locked our pinkies.

"There. We're done."

"I will miss you Fuji-kun." Then she hugged me so tight. I returned the hug as tight as she gave it to me.

"Yeah. I will miss you too mi-chan. Stay out of trouble. Ok? " I reminded her.

"Hai. Sayonara Fuji-kun." And she ran towards her home.

"Goodbye my mi-chan." Tears escaped from my eyes.

"I feel such a sissy crying over here." Then I look at the sky. It was almost night, stars are starting to shine. Then 2 stars caught my attention.

_Could it be that the represent my parents? _

"Mom, dad, if you are listening right now, why do the people I cherish always leave me? Am I a bad person?" Then a gust of wind blew in my face, as if it was kissing me. My uncle said that the wind loves my mom. So maybe, it send me my mom's kiss. _I feel like a psycho right now mom._

"Oh well, see you later at my room mom and dad. I love you both and I miss you two so much." And I went home.

* * *

After a few days since Mikan left…. Fujiwara was always sad because he has no one to play with anymore. But the sadness he is feeling goes away when he have his uncle by his side.

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Fujiwara's house. His uncle is now at the kitchen cooking his favorite cake. Triple chocolate roll. Yummy. As Fuji was waiting for the cake to bake…..

"Uncle."

"Yes, Fuji."

"Will you go to the playground with me?"

"Of course Fuji. But first, let's eat wait for the cake, eat it and then play. Is it ok with you?"

I flushed my happiest smile ever. "Of course Uncle." And then hug him.

"Uhm. Uncle."

"Yes?"

"Will you leave me Uncle? Like Mikan did? Will you go away?"

"Of course not Fuji. I made a promise to my sister, your mom, to take care of you. And I would like to keep that promise even if it takes away my life."

"Uncle, don't say such things. It's like you're leaving me right now." Tears start to form.

"Aww. I'm sorry Fuji. Uncle is such a drama. Hehe. Cheer up Fuji. Just remember that I love you now. Ok?"

"Hai. I love you too as well." And I hugged him as tight as I could do. Then the oven clicked. Indicating that the baking process is over.

"Uncle, the cake is finished."

"Well then, prepare the plates so we can eat and go to the playground."

"Hai." And I prepare the plates. And we ate happily.

* * *

**At the playground.**

"Uncle, push harder." I giggled. I haven't had this fun in days. Hihi

"Alright." Hahaha.

I really love the swing so much but haven't ride it since mi-chan loves the see saw.

Then Uncle stopped pushing me.

"Uncle, what's the matter?"

"Someone's been observing us." Then something in the bushes reflect the sun rays and then a bullet was shoot.

"Mooooove." Uncle pushed me and he was the one hit.

"Uncle!" I screamed. Blood was flowing right out of him. Luckily, he was only hit at the thigh. Not that vital.

Then three armed men in black came towards our direction. I know that they are up to no good.

"Uncle, what should we do? They are coming towards us."

"Ruuuun Fuji. Save yourself." My uncle yelled.

"No. I will not leave you Uncle. Never. If they will kill us. So be it. As long as we are together Uncle. I don't want to be left all alone again." I said crying.

"Well, well, what do we have here. You are the son of Katsui and Yuki Kobayashi aren't you?" said the tallest man, then he looked to my uncle and said "And you must be his guardian, Kisame Furukawa. CEO of Furukawa Industry. And brother of the late Yuki Kobayashi."

"How did you know so much about me?" My uncle said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to die and we need to get that kid." Said the other guy in black, his body is not small but not that big also. But there is something in him that scares. I think it is his aura. It's like this guy has something I can't pin point.

"Why do you want to get Fujiwara? He is just a child for crying out loud."

"I think you are not aware of his abilities Mr. Furukawa." Said the guy who has a scary aura.

"Abilities?" My uncle looked confused.

"Let me explain, you see, his parents have alices. Then what are alices you may ask. Alices are powers. Special abilities no normal person can do. You see, your sister has the wind alice. She can control the wind, while her husband, Katsui, has the ice alice. Their alices are strong. And our organization needs it. And because we know that you're gonna die sooner or later I would like you to know our organization. We are the AAO or Anti-Alice Organization. Our goal? To destroy the so called Alice Academy. An academy who constricts a child's ability. An academy full of lies. But we, the AAO, we harness the child's ability to the fullest. And we want to dominate the world with this ambition of ours." Said the scary guy.

"I can't believe it. My sister and brother in law have powers. And that.. This is so much to take. But can I ask you, what is Fujiwara's power?" uncle asked.

"Simple. He has both of his parent's ability. He has the wind and ice alice."

I'm scared that Uncle would hate me for having these abilities. That he would hate me again. Then Uncle looked at me and said "Wow. You're awesome Fuji-kun. I hope you use those abilities for the greater good."

Then uncle spoke again.

"When they shoot me Fuji-kun, I want you to run. Run as fast as you ca-.."

A gun shot was made.

"What a noisy guy. He knows too much, blabs too much. He deserves to die. Now, can we get our target and get back to the base? I'm kinda bored here." Said the last guy in black.

I just watched how my uncle died. He was shoot in the head by these bastards. They have killed my only family. I can never forgive them. Never.

"You bastards! You killed my uncle. I will kill you all, you hear me!" I shouted. Then I felt a jolt of electricity in my body. Like power. Then a tornado was starting to form. _This is my power. _I thought.

"Now, now, don't be like that child. You see, you are only just a kid. So you haven't mastered your power yet. Unlike us. And may I remind you that we are a Class S organization, meaning we are not that easy to handle. But I can say, you have a great potential on being a great alice user. Because even though you are just a kid, you can perform that. But that is no match for our skills. I want you to know that I have the alice pheromone. I can make you do the things I want. For exam-."

Then a spear of ice cut the face of the leader. Then many spears start shooting.

"Even though I am only a child, I know I can defend myself." I shouted. _I know this is my parent's doing. They are guiding me to do this. _

"Sleep." Shouted the leader. And instantly, I felt drowsy. And I blacked out.

"You may be a pesky little brat but I know that you are a great help to our organization. Hachi, call Lou. Tell her to prepare a brain washing activity. And tell it to Wie, that there will be some changes to this kid's memory. This kid is ours. Han, carry this child. We're going back to the headquarters." And with that said, the three left with Fuji-kun.

* * *

**After 10 years….**

**Normal POV**

Fujiwara's memory was revised by the AAO. Fujiwara was trained to be a great assassin. He is always sent to Class S missions. These missions are very dangerous. They always meet people who are rich and powerful. Some are abusive and some are innocent. But AAO don't know the difference as long as it involves power they will hunt it for themselves. Fujiwara was exposed to this environment. And to be the best, he trained. But his training were not the same as the others. He would always have a bruise, lose a lot of blood, almost get killed. In short, his abilities were always put to test. AAO said that they are doing those training for him to unleash his full potential. And now, the fruit of his hardships. He is always the best in their class. He is the smartest, strongest, and toughest alice user the AAO has ever produced. They believe that Alice Academy's black cat has finally found its match. And it is Fujiwara. Their secret weapon. And now, this is the life of Fujiwara Kobayashi.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Sorry if it took me a year. I've been busy with school. Gomenasai. So there. I'm done with Fujiwara's past. The next chapters will be coming back to the present time. Don't ya worry. Natsume and Mikan would be coming back guys. Swear. Hahaha.

P.S.

Oh, and remember the guy who killed Katsui, Fujiwara's father, he already buried that guy six feet under the ground. He has avenged his father. Maybe you are wondering why the AAO let Fuji-kun remember the things about his parents. It is because of hatred. And besides, as I've said they revised his memories. Some stayed, some were removed and some were changed. Do not worry. You will find out more from the upcoming chapters.

Special Mentions:

animefreak7lover- arigato!

GAKUENALICEROCKS- thank you! :))

to all my readers out there. GOMENASAI for being so late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A festival?**

**Being back at the present time, the dispute between Fujiwara and Natsume has gone worse. But what's this. A festival is coming. Of course preparation is a must. What if while preparing for the festival, something bad happens? … Let's find out shall we.**

_**Previous:**_

_**After 10 years….**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Fujiwara's memory was revised by the AAO. Fujiwara was trained to be a great assassin. He is always sent to Class S missions. These missions are very dangerous. They always meet people who are rich and powerful. Some are abusive and some are innocent. But AAO don't know the difference as long as it involves power they will hunt it for themselves. Fujiwara was exposed to this environment. And to be the best, he trained. But his training were not the same as the others. He would always have a bruise, lose a lot of blood, almost get killed. In short, his abilities were always put to test. AAO said that they are doing those training for him to unleash his full potential. And now, the fruit of his hardships. He is always the best in their class. He is the smartest, strongest, and toughest alice user the AAO has ever produced. They believe that Alice Academy's black cat has finally found its match. And it is Fujiwara. Their secret weapon. And now, this is the life of Fujiwara Kobayashi._

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

Then suddenly I felt my head hurts. _Why does it hurt when I am remembering my past? Why does it happen all the time? Some are blurry images. _I thought to myself.

I stopped reminiscing because I know it is pointless. The people who truly loved me will never be brought to life again. And the girl whom I loved is now in the arms of another man. Will I ever truly find happiness in this chaotic world? As I was thinking these things, I looked out of the window and saw that the sun is setting.

"Even the scenery outside is sad." I mumbled.

Then I went to the mirror to see my dyed hair. It is in the shade of red. Red is not the real color of his hair. Raven is. _If I returned it to normal, I would look a lot like __**THAT **__guy. But hey, I would love to irritate him. _

So Fuji-kun decided to remove the color red on his hair. And took a shower after that.

"I must gather all the information I need in order for us to go to Operation B. " And with that said, I am determined to complete this mission.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Natsume and the gang are staying at the academy's cafeteria.

**Natsume's POV**

"Hey, polkadots. Pass me the mayo will you." I said.

"Mou… Nat-kun can you please ask nicely? You sound like your my boss and I'm your slave." Mikan replied.

"Stupid. I am your boss and you are my slave. So do as you were told. I can't eat this if it doesn't have mayo in it." I said arrogantly.

"Hmpf." Was all she said and handed me the mayo.

"Good." And I started eating my shawarma. As I see the table I was in, I have an idiot by my side, and at the other is my bestfriend who is sitting at the blackmail queen. Twins who are so noisy and are very addicted to cooking and fashion. A mind reader who babbles all the time. His bestfriend as stupid as him. A little kid who likes to scare my idiot. And a girl who was obsess with me but I can't tell if she is a dog or a cat. _I wonder how I messed up with this bunch of fools. Tsk._

"Natsume you are so mean." Said the mind reader.

"Then don't read them baka." I said.

"What did he say Koko?" Mikan asked.

"He called you idiot as usual." He said.

"Meanieee."

"And as for you Hotaru, he called you the blackmail queen." The mind reader informing the ice queen.

"Then I will justify his statements. Do you see this flashdrive Hyuuga?" she asked me.

"Of course stupid."

"Very well then. This contains all of your childhood. From being an innocent baby up to your tenth birthday. It also contains your deepest darkest obsession." And her eyes sparkled with evil.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said angrily.

"Try me Natsume. And you shall see." And the queen laughed evilly.

"She's scary when she's in psycho mode." Mikan said. And soon regretted it when Hotaru hit her with 6th generation baka gun.

"Ouch. That hurts hotaru."

"Well, you have a nasty tongue my dear."

"Now, now. Enough with this. Let's, at least not fight for one day. Today. Can we ALL agree to that?" Monchu said.

"My, my, you sure matured monchu." The twins commented.

"Yeah, and you might be just the guy to replace natsume in my heart monchu." Sumire added, and battered her eyelashes.

"Eww.." all of the guys in the table said.

"Monchu is right. Let's all mature shall we." I said. Then Koko interrupted.

"So, Natsume. I heard that the Alice Festival was moved this upcoming week."

"Really? How strange. Alice festival was never moved before. It always starts at the First week of October."

"We should be glad Nat-kun. Festivals are fun. And Alice Festival is one of a kind right. Let's make it better than last year." Mikan gladly commented.

"Hn. Ok." Was all I can say. _But why do I have a bad feeling about this._

"Hey, it's getting late. We should go to our respective rooms right?" Ruka finally spoke.

"Yeah, we should get going. " Monchu replied. "Let's go Koko."

"Hai. Goodbye guys. See you tomorrow." The twins, koko, monchu and sumire left the table and waved their goodbyes to the two couples.

"Hey Imai." I said.

"What is it Hyuuga?"

"Mind switching roommate for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Good. Mikan you'll be sleeping in our room. Oh, and Ruka. Goodluck with Imai." And with that I grabbed the wrist of my girlfriend and led her to our Sakura tree.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_What? I will be sleeping with Natsume? And in their room! The room of him and ruka pyon's. NO way! What if the teachers find out! We'll get in trouble. Is this jerk stupid? Is he not thinking AT ALL. _All of these are screaming through my mind.

Then suddenly, my boyfriend grabs my wrist and led me to our Sakura tree. He lazily rested his body at his favorite place and looked at the scenery. It was the sun setting. I always feel sad when this is the part of the day. Because it means that a wonderful day has come to an end. There is no certainty that all of the ones she loves are still alive tomorrow. As we know, God moves in mysterious ways. Then.

"I love this scene." Natsume said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it only means that we will be able to see the stars and the moon. If the sun would not set, then how can we see the beauty of the rest at night dummy."

I was shocked. It was not his usual answer to things. He would always answer me with "I just do" or "why care". This is different, it is deep. Then he spoke again.

"You know why I love the stars Mikan? Why I love the night so much?"

"No, why Nat-kun?" Then I gently placed my head at his shoulders.

"It is because of you. You showed me how to appreciate the night. That night does not only represents darkness and evil. But beauty as well. You taught me that. And because that was when I first met you."

* * *

**10 years ago..**

**Normal POV**

There was a little girl who loves to play. And her favorite spot to do her activities is the hill near their house. She would go there every day at 3pm so that she can see the sky clearer. And she would leave the place at 8pm after star gazing.

One day, as the girl climbed the hill. There was already a person occupying her favorite spot.

"Hey you!" the girl screamed.

"Will you lower your voice down? You are scaring away the birds you know." Said the raven haired guy.

"Huh? Birds? Where?"

"I'm just kidding. Sheesh."

"Hmpf. So rude."

Then she remembered that this guy only appeared today so she asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway? I don't see you here before."

"It's because this is my first time. I ran away from home because I broke my mother's vase." Then the guy scratched his head. "sheeesh. Why did I even told you that. Tsk."

"Oh. Then you'll stay here until evening?" the girl smiled.

"Of course not. My parents will be worrying and besides, I hate the night."

"Mou. Why? It's pretty you know. I'll show you. So please stay here until 8. Please?" the girl pleaded.

The boy blushed. "Ok."

"Hey, I still don't know your name. By the way, I am Mikan Sakura. " the girl offered her hand.

"Natsume Hyuuga." And he accepted mikan's hand.

Natsume is now lying on his back looking at the clear sky. Enjoying the view when suddenly Mikan laid beside him.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Natsume asked.

"Your position look comfortable. So I'd like to try. And it is. Hihi. Besides, you look handsome." Mikan blushed at her statement.

Natsume saw Mikan blushed. "Tsk." Natsume's face redder than before. So he puts his manga on his face so that Mikan can't see his face.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep."

"Then what will we do then?" Natsume removing his manga.

"Let's play"

"What will we play then?"

"Let's find shapes in those clouds." Mikan then pointed the sky.

"Ok. Hey look, that looks like an elephant."

"Look look. That looks like a heart!" Mikan giggled.

And then Natsume noticed something strange with the cloud shaped like a heart. Inside of it was letters "N" and "M".

"Hey! Look, there are letters N and M inside the heart." Natsume pointed out.

"Yeah! Hihi."

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Let's take a nap. I'm sleepy." Then mikan move closer to natsume, grabbed his arm like a teddy bear and took her nap.

Then the blushing little Natsume said "Tsk. Such a baby." Then he too went to sleep.

* * *

**After 3 and a half hours…**

Mikan woke up from her supposed-to-be short nap. Then she saw that Natsume was still asleep. She look up and saw that the sky was already dark.

"Natsume, wake up! It's already evening. I'll show you something. Hurry!" Mikan squealed.

"Hm. 5 more minutes." He mumbled.

"Aish! Wake up sleepyhead!" And she whacked his head. [A/N: you know the thing that we do to buttons? We pushed them right? Well mikan did the same to Natsume's head while her fist are clenched.]

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Look! At the sky! See those tiny light! Stars! They are stars. Some are dim but some are bright." Mikan said.

Natsume was amazed by the beauty of the night. He never thought that there could be beauty when darkness came. He knows the stars but he have only seen them now. Because he never leaves their house when the clock strikes 5. [just like Cinderella eh? Hahaha. Kidding. On with the story shall we? ]

Natsume feels happy and he thinks it is because of the girl beside him. _Maybe I like her. Or I have a crush on her. _ He thought to himself.

"Look! A shooting star. Make a wish." Mikan shouted.

As they both saw the star they wish…

"_I wish to spend my life with him."_

"_I wish to spend my life with her."_

* * *

**Back to the Present Time…**

**Mikan's POV**

"I remember that Nat-kun. Hihi. Oh, remember that shooting star we saw, what did you wish for?" I asked.

"Secret." Then he pinched my nose. "It won't happen unless I tell you. I will tell you when it happens. Ok?"

"Hai." And kissed him on the lips.

"Now, I will return the question. What did you wish at that time?"

"Secret as well. It hasn't happened yet either." I grinned.

"Oh well." Then Natsume lazily put his arm at his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey! Natsume it's night time. Look at the stars."

They were so bright. Like Christmas lights in the sky. They were just so beautiful

"Mikan."

"Yes?"

"Please look at me."

And then I turned my head to face him. "What is it you pervert monkey?"

"Sheesh. What a way to address your boyfriend."

"I was just kidding you know." I giggled.

"I just want to say I love you Mikan, so much."

"Why the sudden drama? Hihi. I love you too Natsume. With all my heart and soul."

"Where's the body? Isn't it supposed to be 'with all my heart, body and soul?'"

"Why you! You pervert! Pervert!"

"But you still love me anyways."

"That's right!" I quickly agreed.

"Oh well. It's getting late. Let's go to our room. Shall we?" and then he offered me a hand. [Natsume can be an AHole sometimes but he can be a gentleman you know? Hehehe]

And we walked the corridors hand in hand.

* * *

**The next day…**

**Normal POV**

It was another sunny morning at Class 2B. Hotaru is shooting baka gun at Mikan. Mikan pleading help from Natsume. Natsume who doesn't want to be bothered while reading the current issue of his favorite manga. Ruka trying to help Mikan. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire talking about the latest fashion of Victoria Secret. Monchu and Koko reading a porn magazine behind the class. And Fujiwara was silent, looking outside the window. Wondering what the wind feels like outside the bloody hell classroom. Then girls started swarming Fujiwara..

"WAAAAAHH! Fuji-kun! You look a lot like Natsume-kun. But better! Your hair changed. It looks good on you!" the girls screamed! Asking for his number. Taking his pictures. In short, they are being a nuisance. _I know I'm handsome but geeez these girls are obsessed. I wish they were my Mikan. _He said to himself.

It reached the ears of our hero.

_**HE **__looked a LOT like me! What the hell!_ He violently screamed in his mind. And he looked at Fujiwara, his hair color is the same as his. _I thought his hair was red. Is he idolising me?_ Just then, a girl asked a question.

"Fuji-kun, kawaiii. Hihi. But isn't your real hair color red? Are you copying Natsume-kun?"

"Of course not. Red is not my real hair color. It is raven. I just colored my hair red because I went to a beach that day." Fujiwara explained.

_BLAST YOU FUJIWARA!_ Natsume shouted at head. And then went back to reading as it never happened. [such a weird guy ne? ]

Then Mr. Narumi, their class adviser, arrived.

"Everyone, please take your proper seat."

So Mikan sit beside Natsume and Ruka went to sit beside Hotaru.

"I would like to inform you, my dear students, that the Alice Festival will be moved this Month. The upcoming weeks would be a preparation to the said festival. So there will be no classes -"

"WIPEEEEEE!" screamed the students. But was immediately cut off..

"But you will be all helping for the festival. Some are for planning, some are for decorating. It all depends what your group is assigned to. Oh, before I forgot, those who belong to Dangerous Ability Class, you are allowed not to help." [Since Natsume is the famous black cat he belongs to it. And please, with his attitude do you think he would really help? And as for Mikan, she prefers to stay at the Special Ability Class. Only a few knows her SEC abilities. Besides,Natsume doesn't want Mikan to get hurt if she was sent to missions like his.]

"Mou… Natsume that is so unfair! You should help!" Mikan shouted at Natsume!

"Will you lower your voice woman! Ugh! I'm not on the other side of the mountain you know. Tsk. Don't you worry, If it meant I would get a kiss from you. so be it." Natsume grinned.

"You pervert! Tsk." But Mikan smiled.

"And before I forgot, Mr. Kobayashi, you are assigned at the special ability class. Same as mikan." Mr. Narumi announced.

"But wait! Mr. Narumi, isn't he supposed to be at the Dangerous Ability, with me. His alices are strong. " Natsume stated.

_Now, that I think about it. Fujiwara uses the wind alice. Yes, he is quite strong. So why is he at the special ability? And did Natsume said alices? So it means, Fujiwara has another alice? I am confused._ Mikan thought to herself.

"Why, why, Hyuuga. Such concern I see. Well. Kobayashi has the wind alice but is not yet part of your team. And he only has one alice. So you are talking none sense. But don't ya worry pretty boy, he would soon join you." And with that Narumi left the room.[the team narumi is talking about is the team that is sent to missions outside the academy.]

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other. Somehow confused that their teacher and the academy does not know about Fujiwara's second alice.

Then Fujiwara came to Mikan.

"Hey mi-chan can I join you later when you go to the Special Ability? I still don't know the ups and downs of this school."

Mikan ever so helpful said "Of course." Said cheerfully.

"Great. See you later. And by the way. Sorry for the other day Mikan. That was rude of me." Fujiwara apologised sincerely.

"I forgive you Fuji-kun. But I think you should apologise to Natsume as well." Mikan said.

"No need Mikan. I will never forgive that bastard." Natsume said.

"Don't worry Mikan. I don't intend on apologising to him anyway. Well bye for now!" Then Fujiwara waved his goodbye.

"I really don't like that guy Mikan." Natsume said to his girlfriend.

"He's nice Natsume, you just got to know him more." Mikan suggested.

"Maybe it's because he's after the most precious thing in my life." Natsume said while looking at his gf.

"What?"

"It's not what idiot. It's who."

Mikan giggled. "Who then."

"Baka! It's you of course. Sheesh." Then he continued reading his manga.

"I know perv. I just want to hear it from you." Then Mikan kissed her ever so loving boyfriend at his cheeks. And whispered "I love you pervert man."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

TADA! It's full of Mikan and Natsume moment. Ok? Haha. Were they enough? Haha. Give me some of your thoughts please? I need some insights! Hihi. Well. I just want you to know that I won't ever give up on this story, and I hope you too. So dear readers, what do you think will happen during the preparation for the festival? :] Please leave some reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Preparation.**

**Alice Academy is now busy preparing for the upcoming festival. Each group are assigned to do something useful. Mikan and Fujiwara are at the same group. Natsume is trying his best not to strangle the guy. Will the dispute between Natsume and Fujiwara cause great trouble during the prep time? Hold on to your seats because this will be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

_**Previous:**_

"_I really don't like that guy Mikan." Natsume said to his girlfriend._

"_He's nice Natsume, you just got to know him more." Mikan suggested._

"_Maybe it's because he's after the most precious thing in my life." Natsume said while looking at his gf._

"_What?"_

"_It's not what idiot. It's who."_

_Mikan giggled. "Who then."_

"_Baka! It's you of course. Sheesh." Then he continued reading his manga._

"_I know perv. I just want to hear it from you." Then Mikan kissed her ever so loving boyfriend at his cheeks. And whispered "I love you pervert man." _

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Narumi announced about the festival, students started to go to their respective groups or organization. [A/N: Every group is made up of freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. When going to their organization, this is the only time that they can mingle with the other year levels.]

"Waaaaaaaahhhh! I am so excited to see Andou Tsubasa! I miss my big brother!" Mikan announced. [tsubasa isn't really mikan's brother. She just likes calling him that. Hahaha. Ok let's proceed with the story shall we.]

"Tsk. I don't like to see that pervert guy." Natsume said.

"And what do you call yourself? A gentleman?" Mikan said with sarcasm.

"No. A handsome gentleman." He smirked.

"C'mon guys. Let's end your lover's quarrel and proceed to the cafeteria. I am hungry." Anna complained.

"I agree with my twin. It's almost lunch time." Said Nonoko.

"Let me be the mature one." Natsume replied and went out from the room's window.

"You'll be so dead when I find you Mr.!" Mikan yelled at the window.

Then someone threw a bowling ball towards Mikan. Mikan, who is currently yelling and cursing at the window, did not notice the ball and was hit by it.

"Awch! That hurts! Who threw that?" she said, teary eyed.

"Me. Baka. You're noisy. And we are the only ones left here. And because of that, you owe me 100 000 yen of cupcakes." Then Hotaru left.

"Waiiiiiit Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and went after her bestfriend.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As I dashed out of the room, I just found myself walking through the lobby. And then, I noticed that Persona and Nobara were there. Waiting rather expecting for someone. _Tsk. I think I pretty know who._

"I've been expecting you." Persona said.

"I know that." I said plainly.

"Natsume-kun!" Nobara cheerfully greeted me.

"Oi." Was all I could say.

"So, you heard about the festival right?" Persona asked.

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"I know that you are allowed not to help, but I want you to do something for me."

_I didn't like that. _"What is it?"

"I want you to take Nobara-chan at the festival, she said that she wanted to see her little friend. Ms. Sakura, the nullifying alice user. I really wonder why that trash is still here?"

"Never ever call Mikan a trash." I said in the most threatening way.

"Whatever. Just make sure that little trash, I mean your girlfriend of yours won't make a scene during the festival. Got it?" Persona said in a serious tone.

"I understand."

"Then, make friends with Mr. Fujiwara Kobayashi. I think his alice would be a great help to our team."

"Tsk. I won't be friends with that guy."

"That's an order Natsume. Don't make me angry. I've given you enough freedom to be with the people that you love. Don't make me take them away from you. Understood?"

"What if I just observed him for the meantime?" I suggested.

"Hm. Nice proposal. I accept."

"Well, I've done that a long time ago. So I already have a report."

"As expected from the great black cat."

"Tsk. Just doing my job."

"So, what's your report?"

"Fujiwara has two alices. The wind alice and the ice alice like Nobara." And I looked at her.

"My, my. That's a surprise. Are you positive about this?"

"Do you doubt me, Persona?"

"Of course not. Well, I need to tell this to them." Persona said. [by them, he means the higher ranking officials of their organization.]

"Well, I need to go. It's almost lunch time. Nobara, wanna come?" I asked.

"Hai." And she gently excused herself from Persona.

Then we went straight ahead to where I can smell food.

* * *

**Persona's POV**

As I saw the two figures disappearing, I went to the hall leading to the office of the elementary principal.

How come that the academy didn't know about Fujiwara having two alices? Strange. I think the school is up to something,and it's big. And they didn't want us to know. But I would soon find out about it. Then I'm kinda interested with this Fujiwara guy. I've read his files. He looks like Natsume. Even has the charisma of Natsume. But it looks like that guy is hiding something as well. _I think this school year will be interesting._ I thought. As I've reached the office. I was hearing two person having a discussion.

"When will we do this mission?" the guy asked.

"Soon. When the right time comes." And he knew that this voice belongs to the elementary principal.

"Yes, master."

"Don't you fail me. Now leave. Persona wants to talk to me. Persona, come in. I never thought that your new hobby is being an eavesdropper." He said darkly.

As I entered the room, I saw the guy talking with the head master. He looks two or three youngers than me,leaner and yet he looks like he is a powerful alice user. "I apologised. I just don't want to disturb your conversation."

"Very well then. Hachi, you may leave."

"Hai." And with that, he teleported his way.

"I assume that he has the teleporting alice."

"Nope. He just used the alice stone his girlfriend made."

It's not my attitude to push people for information, so I let it go.

"So, you came here because you have something important to tell." He didn't say it as a question rather said it as a matter of fact.

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"Black cat said that Kobayashi has 2 alices. The wind and ice alice."

"Oh. That is one important information Persona. So what is your stand?"

"For now, I let black cat observe him. See if he has fighting skills. if he thinks that Mr. Kobayashi is fitted for the job he would soon join our team."

"Hm. Very well then, I would let you handle this task. I know you won't fail me."

"Hai."

"You can now leave Persona."dismissing me.

I bowed as a sign of respect. As I went outside, I looked up at the sky. _What are you up to Yuu-sama?_ [Yuu is the name of the elementary principal. ]

* * *

**At the cafeteriaaaa…**

**Mikan's POV**

As I was eating my favorite soup, mushroom soup, I saw Natsume coming at our table along with Nobara-chan.

"!" Nobara screamed at gave me a bear hug that I can't almost breathe!

"No..ba..ra..ch..an.. I.. can't..bre…a…..th…e.." I said that having difficulty at breathing.

"Oops. Sorry. I got excited seeing you." Then she gave me a genuine smile.

_Nobara changed a lot. She used to be a shy girl with no friends. But now? She looks cheerful. _I thought to myself.

"So wha-." I was immediately cut off by Natsume.

"Hey, polka. Why don't I get a hug?"

"As you can see bird brain, Nobara was the one who hug me and not me. Got it?"

"Tsk. Just hug me already." And he opened his arm.

"You are so bossy." But I hug him later on.

"That's better, strawberry." And went straight to our table.

"Pervert! You looked at my underwear again." I shouted

"I didn't. You showed it to me."

_I really do have a pervert boyfriend._

"Hihi. You two are really funny when you fight." Nobara giggled.

"Nah. So as I was saying before mr. smarty pants interrupted me, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Persona's permission to let me stay with you guys during the preparation for the Alice festival and during the festival as well." She informed me happily.

"Really? He allowed you? What did he ate today? I would give it to him every day." I said.

"You really are funny mikan-chan. I am so happy you're my friend. Hihi. Let's go to the table." Then she tugged me towards our table.

"Hello guys." Nobara said.

"Hi beautiful!" Monchu replied.

"Hi nobara-sama!" the twins and sumire shouted.

"Hi ice queen." Ruka said it with a smile. And got hit by a baka gun.

"What was that for hotaru?" ruka asked.

"I am the ice queen, she is the ice princess. Got it?" she said it while emitting her dark aura.

"Ye-es maam."

"By the way, Hi Nobara-chan." Hotaru said.

"Hihi. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course not!"

"We would like to have you!"

"Marry me Nobara!" were the group's response.

"Arigato!" nobara said happily.

"So Nat-kun, where did you go after you jumped from the window?"

"I just went to the lobby to pick up Nobara. That's all." And he started eating my mushroom soup.

"Hey! That's my soup! You buy your own food."

"Nah. I like yours better. Just buy a new one."

"Hmpf." Then the bell rang signalling the students to go to their classroom.

"Cmon guys. Let's go." I shouted.

When we reached our room, almost half of the class were there. Then Fujiwara approached me.

"Mikan I -"

"Yow." Natsume interrupted.

"Natsume!" I didn't know that Natsume is still rude to Fujiwara.

"Well if it is a business involving you, then it is also my business."

"I was only gonna ask Mi-chan when will we go to the Special Ability Class."

"When we hear the second bell Fuji-kun." I said cheerfully. Trying to ease the tension forming.

"Thanks. That will be all Mi-chan." Then he went back to his seat.

Then I looked at Natsume.

"Hey crimson! Why did you do that? That was RUDE you know."

"Tsk. I don't care." Then went straight to our seat.

_When will Natsume accept Fujiwara?_ And with that, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well that was deep." Ruka commented.

"RUKA!" I screamed!

"What?" He said it while laughing.

"Obviously, you scared me.." I stated.

"Gomenasai."

Then the bell rang.

"Fujiwara. Let's go!" I shouted so I can get his attention.

"Ok." Then he smiled.

"Oi. Polka. I'm coming with you."

"Eh. Why?"

"Because of HIM. And because I know I will have tons of fun at your organization with Tsubasa around." And he grinned evilly.

_Scary…._ I thought. Then I remembered Nobara.

"How about Nobara-"

"She's with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire."

"Oh. Ok. Cmon you two. Let's hurry up. I don't to keep them waiting." And I hooked my right arm at Natsume's left arm and I hooked my left are at Fujiwara's right arm.

_This is going to be soooooooooooooooooooooooo awkward._ I thought.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I really wanna enjoy this preparation an all but with Fujiwara's presence I know my temper and patience will be put to a test.

"Oi ugly face why do you have to hook up with his arm as well ? Why not only me?" I asked.

"It's simple. It would be easy for the three of us." She smiled.

"Tsk." _I really wish this guy would disappear_. I murmured between my breath.

"What did you say perv?"

"Nothing."

"He said he wishes for me to disappear." Fuji-kun said.

"Natsume!" Mikan scolded me.

"Let's just hurry up polka. Or do you want me to carry you bridal style?" I smirked.

"Let's hurry up!" then mikan doubled her pace. Tsk.

Then we finally reached the Special Ability Class. We were welcomed by the same people. And that includes Tsubasa.

"Baby Mikaaaaaaaan!"

"Tsabasa-samaaaa!" then Mikan ran towards Tsubasa and gave him a hug.

As soon as I saw this scene. I burned the sleeves of Tsubasa's shirt.

"Oi.. oi.. FIREEEE!" Tsubasa screamed! _What a sissy._ I thought.

"I'll nullify it." Then Mikan dispersed the fire.

"You really are mean, aren't you?" This was the first time Fujiwara spoke to him.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Nothing. But have you heard about karma?"

"I don't believe in some boodoo stuff."

"Suit yourself." Then he went towards Tsubasa and the others. Then I went to the nearest tree and listened to what they are saying.

"Hey guys!" I heard Mikan said.

"I would like you to meet Fujiwara Kobayashi, my child hood friend."

"Hello, my name is Fujiwara Kobayashi. Nice to meet you all."

"Welcome to the Special Ability Class Fujiwara. I'm Andou Tsubasa. I have the shadow alice, and beside me is my lovely girlfriend Angie Monami. She has the duplicating alice." And he introduced the others. Tsk.

"Nice to meet you all, please take good care of me." Fujiwara said.

"Sure kid. Oh by the way, what's your alice?"

"the wind alice."

"Woah. That's pretty strong, so why are you here and not at the Dangerous Ability Class?"

"I don't know to the officials."

"Oh well, cmon guys. Let's come inside."

"Oi. Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Later. You go ahead. I'll take a nap first."

"Ok." Then she followed them inside.

_Tsk. She never persuades me anymore. _

Then…

_**Announcement to all the groups, please proceed to the gymnasium now to get the task you need to do. The last group that will enter the gym will suffer a great consequence.**_

"WAAAAHHH! Let's get moving!" I heard Tsubasa screamed. _Sheesh. What a bunch of whimps._

Mikan ran towards the tree that I'm lying. "Oi. Natsume, didn't you hear what the announcement said! There will be a consequence if we are late! So let's go."

"Ok. Ok! I'm coming. Just stop shouting." And I jumped from the branch.

"Happy now."

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said I'm not yet happy."

"Now. Why-" Then she kissed me on the lips. _She really loves to take me by surprise._

"Now, let's go." And we hold hand by hand.

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

I saw the whole thing, and it just broke my heart into thousands of pieces. But I won't give up. I will make Mikan fall for me at the right time. And when is it? Soon.

Then Andou Tsubasa called me.

"Oi. Fujiwara, let's get going."

"Ok."

Then the Special Ability Class was the second group to reach the gymnasium.

"That was awesome. We were the second group to come here! Yeah!" Andou Tsubasa shouted.

_Wow. He is such a shallow person._

Then Mikan and Natsume arrived hand in hand. _Awch, that hurts._ Then Natsume looked at my direction and smirked. He really is putting my patience to test. But there wasn't any sign of hurt or jealousy in my face. Instead, I just smiled.

Then Tsubasa said.

"What took you so long?"

"It's because of this slow poke." Natsume informed.

"Liar! It was you." Mikan replied.

"Ok. Ok, calm down. What matters is that both of you are here." Tsubasa then went to the front to listen to the announcement.

All the groups are now present at the gymnasium. It seems that the Pheromone and Techie Ability Class came at the same time so no group is punished. Then, the High school principal arrived.

"Fuji." Mikan called me.

"Yes?"

"That is my uncle." She informed me.

"Really?"

"Yep."

And when I assessed the physical attributes of the principal, I saw that he has similarities with Mikan. Especially his hair.

"He has aspects of you." I said

"Yep. Because he looks a lot like my father."

Then the principal spoke.

"Good morning. I would like to end this quickly. So I'm gonna announced the activities each group should do. But before that, for the benefit of the students who don't know me. I am Ryokou Sakura, the High School principal of this academy. And now, I will proceed with the tasks. The Techie Ability Class would be handling the rides and lights of the festival, The Pheromone Class will be the one welcoming the guest, The Normal Ability Class will be the one preparing the foods and serving them as well and lastly, The Special Ability Class will be the one in charge of the decorations. For further details, please go to my office. And with that, you are dismissed."

_Woah! He is the complete opposite of Michan. If she is cheerful,funny and comfortable to be with. He is cold hearted, scary and strict. And they call themselves related._

"Well, we have the hardest task." I said.

"Yeah. So Fuji, can I have your 100% participation?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai. I will do my best."

_Because this will be a great opportunity to do Plan A. _

* * *

**Normal POV**

Days passed, All of the groups were busy doing their task. The techie are starting to build a huge amusement park, the pheromone were trying to help the other groups since they would only charm the guests, the normal were cooking most of the time, making new menus and submitting it to the high school principal to see what recipes would be released at the said festival. And the busiest group is the Special Ability Class. They are now filling "Alice Academy" with decorations. Day five but still they have only finished 1/8 of the school. [Imagine how big the school is.] Then, Natsume would always irritate Fuji-kun. He would always burn his arm, his hand, his feet. He will tripped him. Pushed him. But Fujiwara didn't react to Natsume's naughtiness. Until one day….

"Oi. Fujiwara why are you sitting. Help them." Natsume shouted.

"Why would I follow you, are you helping them? I think not. Besides I've helped them these past five days. I need a break." Fujiwara said.

"You won't help huh?" Then Natsume burned the sleeves of Fujiwara.

"What the hell? You asked for this." Then Fujiwara released three whirlwinds.

_This is the perfect time to set Plan A to reality. Destroy Alice Academy behind another reason._

Then all the decorations were all removed and destroyed. The buildings were now being taken by large tornadoes.

"Fujiwara stopped this!" Mikan screamed.

"Mikan. I..I..don't know how…I can't control my power.." Fujiwara acted. [Fujiwara has great acting skills. He uses it to distract his victims.]

"What?"she asked.

"Damn it. Maybe if you're unconscious it will stop." Natsume said and started hitting Fujiwara with fire. But the winds protected him. The tornados absorbed the fire and became a whirlwind of fire. And cause the other buildings to burn.

"This is becoming to a total chaos." Then Mikan started crying. Because even her nullifying alice can't stop all the tornados.

"This is shit." Natsume cursed.

"Can someone stop this disaster.?" Tsubasa said.

The Special Ability Class started to panic. The other organizations as well. Then something exploded…

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Natsume screamed.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

Did I put some action to it? I am pretty dumb putting some action scene. Sorry. Please do review. If I'm a stupid writer or what. Special thanks to my mom who keeps on supporting me through this hobby of mine. Her name is Amelynda C. Layug. I love you mom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The kidnap.**

**This is the beginning of Natsume's nightmare and Fujiwara's joyous moments.**

* * *

_**Previous:**_

"_This is becoming to a total chaos." Then Mikan started crying. Because even her nullifying alice can't stop all the tornados._

"_This is shit." Natsume cursed._

"_Can someone stop this disaster.?" Tsubasa said._

_The Special Ability Class started to panic. The other organizations as well. Then something exploded… _

"_Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Natsume screamed._

* * *

**Normal POV**

An explosion happened when a tornado, surrounded with fire, hit the kitchen section of a building. And unfortunately, Mikan was close to it.

**

"MIKAN!" Natsume screamed. Then he saw that almost all of the members were lying on the ground. All were badly injured due to the explosion, some are even unconscious. He ran towards Mikan's direction but was immediately blocked by a tornado.

"What do you think are you doing Fujiwara!" Natsume shouted.

"I have no time for this. Mikan's life is in danger!"

"I shouldn't be worrying about Mikan if I were you."

"DAMN YOU! I will get out of this shit." Then fire started to consume the tornados. It suddenly disappeared.

Natsume searched for Mikan. But he can't find her. He was sure that she was close to the building. And that her body must be somewhere around the spot that he was on.

_Mikan! Please. You can't die on me. You can't. _

Then something was announced around the Alice Academy.

"_**Students, the academy now is facing a serious matter. We are under attack by the AAO. If they have a tattoo of a star inside a sun then that only means they are a member of the said organization. Please eliminate all the enemies. Protect yourselves and the academy."**_ With that said, the speaker ended.

"I have no time to protect the school. I need to find Mikan and get her out of here." Natsume continued looking for Mikan.

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

I have started the chaos. Now it signals the AAO to enter the academy. Then I contacted Hachi from the outside.

"Get in here now. Destroy all the things you can destroy. Make them not recognized their beloved school. Get data from the faculties. Then GET people who has alices that can help the organization. Move it."

"Got it. I will them to party rock." Hachi replied.

Then I recalled the fight earlier with Natsume. DAMN he is strong.

I am shocked that Natsume is that strong to extinguish my tornados. I can only say that he is really one heck of a fight. But then, I worried for Mikan's sake. Was she safe? Is she ok? Did she survived the explosion? Or worst, is she dead? I had to get a grip. I'm on my mission now.

"FUJIWARAAA!" Natsume shouted!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MIKAN? WHERE IS SHE!"

"I don't fucking now!" Then I throw my ice spears. Thousands of them. As soon as they touched Natsume's perimeter they all melted away.

"Damn! You are good. But I'm better." Then a threw a long rope-like of ice with ice thorns. [please. Imagine. This is really hard for me. T.T] And I made sure that this set of ice is stronger than the early one.

I luckily hooked the rope with Natsume's legs and made a huge cut. Blood immediately flows.

"That's nothing compared to the mission I went to Fujiwara! NOTHING! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Then I immediately felt fear. Nothing I've ever felt before. This sensation. As if I am going to die. As if this would be my end. MY END.

Suddenly, I was immediately surrounded with big flames. Big red orange flames. They were big enough not to make Natsume visible in my eyes. The flames were a lot bigger than the buildings. The flames also look like they were alive. Filled with rage. They look like they are ready to kill me. To engulfed me alive.

"So you're going to kill me huh?" I stated rather than asked.

"Yes." In his dead serious tone.

"Then hurry up will you." _What the hell? Did I really said that? Am I ready to die? No way_

"Not yet. I won't let you die easily. I would let you experience a slow painful death. But first, I have to verify something." Then a tiny flame passed through the walls of flame and burnt my left arm, revealing the tattoo of the Anti- Alice Organization.

"So my hunch is right all along. You were a spy."

"So what?"

"What are you after in this academy?"

"Destroy all the lies they are feeding the students!" I shouted! I am as angry as he is now. "This academy killed my parents! And I would make them PAY! I would let them suffer the pain I have endured all these years!"

"BUT ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU ARE ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE! PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT INVOLVE IN KILLING YOUR PARENTS!" The flames grew bigger and closer to me. I feel so hot. As if I were to melt.

"Sacrifices are a must to build a greater nation." Then I put my hands behind my back and reached for something every AAO member carries. A help button to send a backup team to aid you in case of trouble.

As soon as I hit the button, Han came to my aid. He has the teleportation alice.

"Having a little trouble boss?" He chuckled.

"This is no time for games. Let's get outside the flames."

Then he teleported us not too far from Natsume.

"Hey!" As I tried to get his attention, and I successfully did it. "This will not be the end of our meeting Natsume. And I have no intention of revealing you our Biggest plan. But I tell you this. Plan A, destroy Alice, was a complete success. Look around you. All are in total chaos." And I let out my evillest laugh.

"BULLSHIT! DAMN YOU! DIE!" Then he shot this wild flame that nearly killed us if Han hadn't teleported us in a safe place.

"That was close. The black cat is really strong eh." Han stated.

Then out of nowhere, flames started to rain in our direction.

"Are we gonna die?" han asked playfully.

Then a baritone voice answered, "Of course not!" then we were surrounded by a barrier.

"Good timing Hachi."

"We're almost done destroying the academy." He informed then I noticed a brunette girl in his right shoulder. _It looks like Mikan._

"Who is that?"

"Mikan Sakura. Daughter of the famous Sakura couple in the Academy. She will be a great use in this academy."

"MIKAN!"

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As I threw flames at the new location of Fujiwara and his friend. A black smoke was formed. I thought I was done with them when another person appeared. _Damnit! Just how many are they? I still need to ask Fujiwara about Mi-._

"MIKAN!" I shouted. I saw her. Unconscious in HIS right shoulder.

"Give me back Mikan!" Then I threw more flames. More intensified.

"Your flames are no match for my barrier black cat." The guy who is carrying Mikan said that.

"Oh yeah. Then prepare for my this." Then I threw my blue flames. They are more powerful than the red orangey ones.

It started to make a crack. Good.

"Hachi." Fujiwara said.

"What?"

"Stop. Let us retreat. We are no match for him. For now. Besides, both of you have injury. -"

"I'm never gonna let you escape with my MIKAN!"

"But we will Natsume!" Then their image started to fade…

"NO!" Then I started to throw harder, faster. Doubling my efforts than before. Then little by little the barrier is getting a lot more cracks and are bigger than usual.

"Remember this Natsume, this will be the last time you will see Mikan. And if ever you two meet again. You will try to kill each other." And with that. They disappeared. At the same time he destroyed the barrier.

"I was too late." And I dropped to my knees. Now, Mikan is gone and it was all his fault. He was too weak. Then he didn't noticed that tears started to fall. And with his last strength his screamed for Mikan's name.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" and then everything went black..

* * *

End of Chapter 9

I never thought that this story of mine will be filled with action. NEVER! AS IN! this was really a surprise to me. Oh well. How do you find it? Interesting? Please do comment! Leave a review!

P.S

I may not be updating for a while because I am working for our government. Yes, I am only sixteen. But I need to help my parents so yeah. But I will try to update during the weekends.

For the meantime, here is the list of the characters that HAVE appeared from the previous chapter until now. And yes, to spoil you a little, there would still be a few characters from my sleeve.

Hachi-alice barrier

Fujiwara-wind and ice alice.

Lou- brain wash alice and memory reader alice.

Wie- illusion alice

Han- teleportation alice

Natsume- fire alice

Mikan- SEC alice,nulifying alice

Hotaru- techie alice

Ruka- animal pheromone alice

Koko-mind reading alice

Monchu- floating alice

Anna, Nonoko- cooking alice

Permy- cat-dog alice

Tsubasa- shadow alice.

Angie- duplicating alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Darkness**

**Natsume is lost. Where is he? And who did he saw?**

* * *

_**Previous:**_

"_Remember this Natsume, this will be the last time you will see Mikan. And if ever you two meet again. You will try to kill each other." And with that. They disappeared. At the same time he destroyed the barrier._

"_I was too late." And I dropped to my knees. Now, Mikan is gone and it was all his fault. He was too weak. Then he didn't noticed that tears started to fall. And with his last strength his screamed for Mikan's name._

"_MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" and then everything went black.._

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Everything is dark. I can't find anything. I can't even see my own hands. I can't feel my body. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. It's like I was searching for something. An exit to this damn place. A light. A door. A whatever. I just feel like I just need to look for something.

Then out of the blue, I saw a light straight ahead. _Should I follow it? _Hmm. I don't know what to do but my mind is telling to go and follow it. _Here it goes._

As I reached the light, It intensified and I got blinded by it.

Then the scenery changed, I was at a hill, full of flowers. Then I finally saw my hands, my body. I can finally see.

"This place is achingly familiar." I whispered.

"Of course it is silly." Then "it" giggled.

I turned around and saw no one. _Am I in trouble? Is there danger?_

"Who's there?"

"My,my. You don't recognized my voice." Then a hint of pain in the voice can be detected.

_To whom does this voice belongs to… think natsume. Damn it!_

"It's me silly." Then a figure appeared right in front of me…

"Hooo-oow. This is impossible."

* * *

End of chapter 10.

Gomenasai! It's short really. But I think this is my style to keep my readers wanting for more. I would always try to put a cliff hanger. Then please don't hate me. I promise in return that it wouldn't be THIS short always. This will be the first and last short chapter. I promise you. So. Don't give up on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The unexpected samaritan**

**Who is this person? Is he really trying to help? Let's find out!**

* * *

_**Previous:**_

_I turned around and saw no one. Am I in trouble? Is there danger?_

"_Who's there?"_

"_My,my. You don't recognized my voice." Then a hint of pain in the voice can be detected._

_To whom does this voice belongs to… think natsume. Damn it!_

"_It's me silly." Then a figure appeared right in front of me…_

"_Hooo-oow. This is impossible."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hi Nat-kun!" Mikan giggled.

Natsume didn't let a single second put to waste. He instantly hug HIS mikan. How he miss her scent, her face. Just everything about her.

"What happened to you? How did you manage to escape from Fujiwara?" He said while still hugging her.

"I miss you too Natsume. Deeply. But you know what silly, this is our subconscious selves talking with each other."

Natsume pulled away a little to see Mikan's face. Confused. "Then how did we manage to connect our minds?"

"Because we love each other so much that we manage to make the impossible possible." Then she quickly snatches a kiss from her beloved.

"So are we comatose?"

"I don't know Natsume." Then she played with this hair.

But Natsume stopped her hands.

"Mikan, this is a serious matter. We need to go back in order for me to save you." Then he gently squeezed her hands.

"I know. It's just that I want to spend time with you here. Because if we immediately left this place, this illusion I created, I know I'll experience a lot of tortures." Then she cried.

Natsume comforted his beloved. His life. Seeing her at this state makes him want to kill anyone making her feel like this. And he hated himself more for being so useless because he knew that he can't do anything. YET.

"I'm sorry for being weak." He finally said. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Huh?"

Then she saw tears rolling down from his face.

"I wasn't able to protect you. If only I have more power in me. If on-"

Then Mikan place her fingers at Natsume's lips to silence him.

"Stop talking none sense Nat-kun. I know that you did everything to protect me." Then she kissed him with all the love she can give. She kissed him to feel that nothing matters to her right now than being with him at this moment.

At first, Natsume was caught off guard but regain his self and kissed her back with equal passion. He gently lowered Mikan's body to the ground until they were lying on it. Natsume on top of Mikan.

"So are we going to do this here? Even if it's only are subconscious selves who would enjoy?" A playful yet naughty smile in Natsume's lips.

"You perv! Hahaha! We're only gonna do this when we get married. Got it? " then Mikan laughed again and gently pushed Natsume away. She was trying to stand up. But she knew better.

Natsume snaked his arms at her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"Well, if we are not going to do it then let's just stay here and lie."

"Sounds great to me." Mikan giggled.

Then there was a moment of silence between. Enjoying this few moments with each other. Enjoying the beauty of the scenery, the place where they first met.

"Mikan." It was Natsume who first broke the silence.

"Yes?" While her eyes are still closed.

"Promise me, you're gonna wait for me and I promise in return that I would do everything absolutely EVERYTHING to save you. Do you understand?"

"Of course silly. Even if it takes you a hundred years to save me, I will diligently wait for you." Then she moved closer to him.

"I love you polka."

"I love you more perv"

Then, they both felt that they were being pulled away.

"They are trying to revive you Nat-kun."

"And as for you, they trying to wake you up as well."

"No, Natsume."

"Huh?"

"They are trying to revise my memories."

"WHAT? They can't do that! I won't let them!"

Natsume noticed that they are starting to disappear.

"Hush Natsume. Of course I would fight til the end. And I won't give them an easy fight. But if ever I would lose to them, remember this. Keep this not only in your mind, but also in your heart. The mind may forget, but the heart remembers. They can never change what's inside of this." Then she pointed her heart.

Before they both disappear, they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As I open my eyes, I was blinded by a light.

"NATSUMEEE!" someone screamed! Then I heard a bang. _Sumire_

"Quiet will you! Can't you see his recovering." The familiar voice said. _The ice queen._

"Will you please keep it down or else I would fry you!" I manage to tell them.

"Well, Hyuuga really is back." The ice queen said. Then I heard Koko, Monchu whispering "there goes are leader." Anna and Nonoko were hovering over me. _Where's my mikan? _I thought_. __**She's kidnapped rememeber? **_My other me replied.

Then I felt a very painful headache as I tried to sit up.

"Hey, don't force yourself Natsume." Ruka said.

Then a sudden flash of memories came, the conversation that I had with Mikan. Because of that, I manage to put myself in a sitting position.

"I need to rescue Mikan." I said firmly.

"But you nee-" I cut off Ruka.

"I need to save her!"

"Stop Hyuuga."

Both of us, me and Ruka, looked at Hotaru.

"If you want to save my best friend. Think about of taking yourself first. Look, she's no longer here to pamper you. She's been abducted by those **monsters****. **If you really want to save her, recover first."

_Damn! She's right. _I thought.

"But she nee-"

"Hyuuga! Stop being selfish! Can't you see you're not the only one who wants to save her!"

"Fine." Then everybody in the room was silenced. For the first time in my life, I didn't argue with her.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"I sent my robots to search for Mikan's location." Hotaru replied.

"I also talked with the animals." Ruka replied.

"Good. That should do for a while." I sighed.

"And we are in charge of your diet." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Thanks guys, for making this easy for me."

"No problem!" They all replied. _I have this weird bunch of friends because of Mikan. _

"Hey ruka."

"Yeah?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Let me see? Hmm" Then he started counting days with his fingers. [A/N: just to make it cute. WAHAHAHA]

"So?"

"2 weeks."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, don't shout man." Then he flicked my forehead.

"I've always wanted to do that you know." Ruka said happily.

"Really?" [A/N: then an evil aura appeared from natsume. Scaaaaary!]

"Just kidding." He replied nervously.

Then I laughed at his expression. Everyone in the room was surprised. I know that I'm not the type of person who shows happiness, but I think this is the time to be open with them. They are my friends. My family. And it would be best to comfort them in my own silly ways.

Then they all laughed.

"You should do that more often Natsume." They all said.

"Well, I do this a lot when I'm with Mikan." I said sadly.

"Hey,let's not all be gloomy again. Will rescue Mikan, Natsume. Just hurry up recovering you big baby!" Koko joked.

Then I lit a small fire in his hair. Everybody in the room laughed, including me. Everyone was happy when an expected guy came in the room.

"Persona." I managed to say.

"May I talked to Natsume privately?" He was referring to them yet he was looking at me. [A/N: so gaaaay! Hihi. Kidding. Let's proceed with the story shall we?]

When we were left alone in the room…

"Are you going to rape me?" I joked.

"Stop kidding Natsume. This is not the time and you know it."

_He's right. _"So, what is it that you want?"

"I want to help you on finding Sakura and locating the AAO's hideout."

"Do you have a fever Persona? It's not like you to help other people."

"Don't worry, I am absolutely fine."

"So, I assume that you have a hidden agenda."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I believe that is not necessary."

"Everything involving Mikan is my concern so if you're not going to be completely honest with me then just leave."

"In a situation like this, it is not you who should be making demands and you know it. You will be the one needing me. My connections, and my power as well."

"I can find her without asking for your help."

"Really? So, can you really think that you can find her less than a month? I'm afraid not. We, the veterans, have been hunting down the AAO for years. And it took us 5 years to find their location. So are you still that confident on finding her?"

"So what is it that you want from me? I know that you want something from me."

"You really are smart black cat. Let me train you for a month, for you to become stronger. And stop pestering me about my hidden agenda. That are my demands. Think you can handle them?"

"A month? That long? We don't have much time! Mikan needs us now!"

"Don't under estimate that girl black cat. I think she can survive their territory atleast 3 months."

"Shut up! I know I'm str-"but I was cut off.

"If you really are strong she shouldn't be there."

I went silent.

"I'm not blaming you, but I'm just stating a fact. I want to help you because I know that you can't function correctly without her by your side. So, think about the proposition I'm offering you. Ok? I'm leaving." He was about to leave when I spoke up.

"I accept." I don't know if it was a smile I saw because his back is facing me but I'm definitely sure that he liked my answer.

"Very well then. Try to recover quickly for your training will start by then." And he left.

Then my friends came in with Tsubasa.

"That was a very intriguing conversation." Ruka said.

"Huh?"

"We didn't hear a thing. Even Koko's mind reading abilities and Hotaru's hearing devices were not able to penetrate the walls." Tsubasa stated.

_He must have someone put a barrier at my room when we were talking. Smart ass. _I thought.

"It's nothing really."

"Sure?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. So ruka, what's that guy doing here?" pointing my finger at Tsubasa.

"I'm here to visit you, stupid! And I thought you were smart." Tsubasa replied.

"I don't need you here. You may leave."

"Harsh words Natsume. You've hurt my feelings."

"Then I should be glad."

"Natsume Hyuuga is back." Koko laughed.

Around 10pm they all went back to their respective tents and promise to visit me again early in the morning. [A/N: alice academy was destroyed right? So they are like evacuees. The mini hospital of the school was the only surviving building in the academy. And yes, their sakura tree. I don't want it to be destroyed. Hihi. On with the show!]

As I look out the window, I saw _**our**_ stars. The stars we always look at our Sakura tree.

_Mikan, I will rescue you. I promise you. Just wait for me, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be safe again._

* * *

End of Chapter 11.

Hahaha. It took me weeks to update again. Gomenasai. I've been busy with college stuff.

Special Mention:

Abraham Tayao- thank you for telling me the English translation of "pinitik."

So how was it guys? Too corny? Too plain? Please make a review.

Just a clue about the next chapter, it would be about Mikan. That's all. I hope you're all wanting for more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Pain and longing—Part 1**

**This is about Mikan's suffering.**

* * *

_**Previous:**_

_As I look out the window, I saw __**our**__ stars. The stars we always look at our Sakura tree._

_**Mikan, I will rescue you. I promise you. Just wait for me, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be safe again.**_

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I feel so alone in this darkness. As if I am nowhere to be found and no one can hear my voice. But I just recalled that I had a conversation with my love.

_I am glad that he is safe._

"**You still worry about his condition when you can't even save yourself? How pathetic."**And it was followed by a cruel laughter. A kind of laugh that will send shivers to the very corner of your bones.

"Who's there?"_What the heck, someone just read my mind._

"**I think there's no need for introduction since I'm starting to revise your memory. And oh yeah, I can read thoughts."**

_The heck. Is this a Koko in the making? :O _"WHAT THE F-. Damn you! Just answer me so I'll know who to kill first when I get conscious again."

"**My. My. Such a feisty you're very eager to know me, fine. I am Lou, an alice user that can manipulate and erase memories."**

"Really huh? So, why am I here in this darkness? And why do I still remember my friends in the A.A if you so called revised my memory? Is this some kind of a joke?" But deep inside I am nervous.

"**You see, the reason you're here in this darkness is because I separated your sanity. Erasing someone's memory is easy but revising it is a different story. It is a very critical operation for there is a 50:50 chance that the patient may die because the brain can't handle the alteration that I am making."**

_Dying seems to be a pretty good idea as of the moment. _"Heck. Don't you know me? I am the famous Mikan Sakura. The ShiroNeko of A.A. And I won't fall in your hands without giving a fight."

And as if on cue, I got my strength back and began repelling what this Lou is doing to me.

* * *

**Fujiwara's POV**

I am standing here, behind this window glass, watching the operation they are conducting with my Mikan. Yes, MY. Because as soon as the process is done, her thoughts will be filled with me. I cannot hide my excitement whenever I imagine the possibility that she would love me greater than Natsume. But I'm still worried about it(operation) though, because I am still including the possibility that there will be malfunctions and errors. Mikan is a fighter and I know she won't bend in our will this easy.

As of now, I can only see tubes and wirings around her body. Along with the doctors and 2 alice users: Hachi and Lou. Lou needs to have a skin to skin contact with Mikan's body so she is the one closest to the later. Hachi's purpose is to protect Lou in case there would be unfortunate events to happen.

"Report?" I asked Hachi through the lapel.

"Well, Lou is currently talking to her through her subconscious self."

"I see. It's good to know that she's still alive."

"You and your hidden agenda." And he chuckled.

"Hey dog. Focus." I said in a serious tone. And he immediately stopped. He know that I am so dead serious when I call him dog.

Just a few minutes has passed by when I saw Lou's pained face. It's like she's suffering. Everything happened so fast. Hachi took Lou away from Mikan's body. And I saw Mikan's body emitting electric waves and pulses causing the machines attached to her explode. The doctors panicked. Everyone are making a run out of the room. Everything is on fire and yet Mikan is still unconscious.

My heart was beating so fast. Panic has entered my system.

_Damn! Whenever it comes to Mikan, I ! _But I don't need to waste any minute. I broke the glass in front of me and jumped over it. I hurriedly went to Mikan's side and lifted her body. I saw a few burnt marks around her.

_Shit! She's been hurt._ So I did my best to escape the room without her gaining more marks. Hachi saw me and assisted me on bringing Mikan to our other clinic room.

[A/N: AAO has great facilities. Super high tech and all. Most of the rooms are for training, torture and experimental purposes. Experiments are usually conducted in a room with a hospital like facility.]

The doctors checked her condition and I was thankful that there were no serious injuries inflicted to her. They even said that Mikan might regain consciousness after a day or two.

_Thank goodness!_I silently uttered in my mind.

Because I was so darn worried about her that I forgot to breathe. So I took a lungful of air. And relaxed my so tensioned body and tried to rest my weight in the white painted wall. The room is well air conditioned but I sweat like a pig. Sheesh. So much for masculinity.

"Boss."Hachi spoke.

"Hmm."

"Lou has something to say."

I turned around to face Lou.

"What is it?"

"She's strong. Even though she's practically in a comatose state, she was able to fight me off."

"Of course she is. She's a Sakura after all. It is a given that you should have been more careful!" I shouted. I am both angry and frustrated. Angry because she put Mikan's life at stake and Frustrated because I was so excited about the result of revising her memories.

"I'm sorry. I underestimated her. And because of that we have a problem."

"And that is?"

"We hav-" And she was cut off when someone suddenly spoke.

"We have to torture her. Physically, mentally and most importantly emotionally." Leo finished.

"Sir." I have a high respect on this man, but damn. Why torture her?! It just don't fit!

"60:40 is the chance if we torture her. 60 for the success of the operation. Think about it Fujiwara. How many years have you long for her? How many seconds did you wish that it was you who she talks about and not Natsume. And besides, AAO will also benefit. We will have the strongest alice user on our side. I am not asking for your consent and you know it. I'm just informing you." Leo said that and left.

He left me dumbfounded. He really knows everything. Damn.

"Hachi,Lou, please leave us for now."And the two left. And I stared at the brunette's lovely face.

_Mikan, I'm sorry you have to suffer so much for our selfish cause. But I'm sorry, you have to live with it._ After that I caressed her face. And snatch a kiss from her lips.

"Goodluck my love." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

**Normal POV**

You can only hear the beeping sound of the machines in this room and the easy breathing of a young brunette girl. Little did she know that as soon as she wakes up, she'll be living in hell.

2 days had already passed and yet Mikan hasn't regained her consciousness.

Until one night…..

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_Hey! I think I'm still alive and 'm going to wake up! _I slowly opened my eyelids.

I can see a white ceiling. A machine that keeps on beeping. As I try to lift my right hand, I saw a dextrose attached to it. I tried to sit up very slowly and fortunately, I did not fail. Taking it slow is the technique.

As I examined my body, I saw a few marks, some are burns while others are bruises. If I can recall correctly, I met someone that tried to disrupt my memories and because I'm so stupid, I tried to fight her using the alices that I still remember that I have. Luckily, I picked the correct alice and it is the electricity alice that I stole from Gino senpai.

"So you're finally awake." Said by man.

"Who are you? And where are you?! Show yourself."

Then I saw a moving object from the corner of my room. At first, I thought he was going to my direction but I was wrong he went towards the door of my room and pushed something.

A bright light came out of nowhere. _He switched the light BAKA! _Me and my stupidity. And I was shocked to see his face!

"Fuji—FUJI KUN!" I shouted.

"Yep. It is me." He said cooly and flashed his boyish smile.

"Help me Fuji kun. AAO kidnapped me. You came here to rescue me right? Come on. Let's go! First remove this. Let's hurry up before they catch us. Everybody is waiting for us especially Natsume."

Then I saw his pained face but it abruptly changed into a poker one.

"I am not here to help you." He said coldly.

"Eh?!"

"Are you really that dumb huh?"

"NANI?!"

"As you can see, I am part of AAO."

_What?! Please tell me I heard him wrong. Please oh please. Because I just heard that he belongs to this freaking organization. Maybe I'm deaf to death._

"You heard me right, I am one of AAO Mikan." He repeated.

It took me a whole 5 minutes to be able to reply.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Becau-"

Then a man entered the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. The princess is now awake. So the party is going to start. Fujiwara, prepare the T.E. Room." And without a word, Fujiwara left and I was alone with this man. The man who I detest the most but is still a stranger to me. Call it instinct but I want to kill him on the spot.

[A/N: T.R. Room= Training Room. T.E Room= Torture Room. I might use this abbreviation in the future so yeah. Don't be confused minna!]

"And who are you?" I said.

"I am Leo, the leader of this wonderful organization. Nice to meet you in the flesh Mikan chan." And he smiled.

WHAT THE HECK! He got the guts to smile like that! This person who destroyed my school, brought me here and caused pain to my love! How dare this creature smile at me! I'm going to kill! NOW! I tried to kill him with my fire alice but it wasn't able to hurt him because he was like being protected by a wall or something.

"Not so fast ShiroNeko. Did you really think I would come here unprotected? I'm not that dumb." He laughed.

"Let me go you beast! Why kidnap me huh!" I shouted. Screaming maybe a better word.

"Now now. Relax. I won't do you harm. Not until" and then he looked at his watch "10 minutes."

I got a feeling that it's not something I would look forward to.

"The answer to your question is this: We need you to destroy all the other alice users aside from our organization. You are the key to our success."

And I was dumbfounded. Seriously, do they think that I'll join them? Like duh!

And I started laughing. Laughing like a crazy person who just got out from a mental hospital. I feel like Joker of Batman.

"What's so funny my dear? Care to share your little inside joke?" He asked.

"D- do y- you re-really t-think t-that I w-wi-will j-jo-join y-ou that e-ea-easily?" while laughing.

"Of course not. That's why we will use force." Then suddenly I can't move.

Then 2 other men joined the room. One of the two owned blonde hair and has a good built. He's features are model like but his eyes are playful like what kids have while the other one has chestnut brown hair, tallest among the three, emotionless.

"Hi there! My name is Hachi!" said the blonde one.

"And I'm Aries, the one responsible why you can't move your body." Said the other.

"Prepare to be amaze on what we can do Mikan." With that Leo left and Aries manipulated my body to walk.

_Damn! I'm still weak. I used all my power in that attack_. [A/N: when she used her fire alice.]

"I'm in hell."

* * *

**Normal POV**

And so the tortures begin. Day and night, Mikan suffered a lot. As long as she keeps on being stubborn and doesn't cooperate. The torture increases. AAO's goal is to make Mikan so weak that they'll be able to revise her memories so easily. Unlike Fujiwara's operation, he was a kid and it was easy to manipulate which is the opposite of Mikan's condition. Leo handles Mikan's tortures personally. He only sends his best men when it comes to her. Fujiwara is sent away by Leo due to the request of the former because he cannot bear to see and hear his beloved suffering in pain.

Then that faithful day came, when Mikan can no longer take it. She was down physically, mentally and emotionally. She was drained to the core. She kept on fighting but because she was never given a chance to recover herself, she lost the fight. Now, the AAO are just steps away from their evil plan.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_My beloved NatsumeHyuuga, I'm sorry. I lost the fight. I never wanted to but my body, heart and mind can't take it no more. I'd rather die than live losing all of our wonderful memories, and kill you because of those fake memories they are about to implant. Natsume, my love, if ever this message could reach you. I just want you to know how much I love you even if you were a pervert, even if you tease me and make me cry. Even if we shared a lot fights and misunderstanding, I still and will forever love you. I love you when I first saw you smile and laugh. I love those sweet smiles that are only exclusive to me. I also love those childish laughs that are only meant for my ears. Thank you for loving me so much to the point that you'll risk your life for me. Now that we are in a tight situation, I wish that you could kill me before I could I have chance to kill you. Natsume, you are the sole purpose why I still live, and now that they're going to take it away. I know that this is good as dying. My kuroneko, Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru.__Aishteru._And I keep on weeping and weeping down to my very soul. This is the ultimate pain,ache,agony, and misery.

* * *

End of Chapter12.

Gomenasai for the super duper late update. I'm so sorry that I disappointed some of my readers. I wish that you could forgive me. T.T


End file.
